Digimon Dark Journey
by Corim
Summary: Introducing Digimon Dark Journey, Finally, the Mystery of the Dark Area, revealed. And just who were the five original digi-Destined? Ever wanted to see all the digiworlds combine? Witness it, finally. Digimon Adventure 02, with guest appearances by t
1. prologueArrival

Digimon Dark Journey

By: Leo Half-Bauncho

Digimon Dark Journey

Introducing Digimon Dark Journey, Finally, the Mystery of the Dark Area, revealed. And just who were the five original digi-Destined? Ever wanted to see all the digiworlds combine? Witness it, finally. Digimon Adventure 02, with guest appearances by the cast of Adventure. All includes main characters from Tamers, Frontier, and Savers! And several original characters, human and digimon, combined into one grand Journey through the dark area!

Prologue

Ken and Yolie were at Ken's house. Ken was helping her with her math homework. She'd been sick for a week, so she had several boatloads to get done. Hawkmon and Wormmon came in carrying snakes, when Light started shining out of both Ken and Yolie's pockets. They pulled them out, and a portal appeared on Ken's laptop, drawing all 4 of them into it.

Davis was trying to figure out the new laptop he'd bought, so he could record his sales. Afternoons and weekends, he'd been running his noodle cart with Veemon, and business was booming. His D3, which was sitting next to him, started sending out light and beeping. Davis picked it up, and noticed his computer now had a digi-port on it. He and Veemon vanished into it.

Kari was just getting her book signed by TK, who was celebrating the release of his best book yet, and the completion to his recent trilogy. "And who should I make this one out to?" He asked kiddingly. Kari answered in kind. "Oh, just an old friend." She smiled at him. Gatomon winked to Patamon, who was sitting on TK's head. TK and Kari's D3's started beeping just then, and TK's laptop reacted. In seconds, the four of them had been dragged through, vanishing.

Cody had just got to Noriko's house when his D3 went off. He noticed his backpack getting hot, and pulled out his laptop. Just as Noriko opened the door, Cody and Armadillomon were sucked into it. Noriko stood staring, having no clue as to what was going on.

Takato dived forward, shouting, "Rika, watch out!" He had just met up with Rika and Henry, and Renamon and Terriermon, in the park near the old hiding place, when they had been enveloped by a digital mist that appeared in under a second flat. That wasn't all. It was red. Worse yet, something was attacking them.

Takato collided with Rika, knocking her down and out of the way of the blast, which singed his back. Rika opened her mouth to say something, but all she got out was "What…" When brilliant light erupted from the 3 Tamer's D-Archs and they vanished with their Digimon. The red digital mist remained a few seconds, and then vanished as well.

Takuya was heading to the park to meet the other 6 digidestined when he ran into Koji. "Hey Koji, how ya doing?"

Koji gave him a glance, grinned, and kept walking, to the same place as Takuya. They were, after all, both digidestined and legendary warriors. Or the descendants of them at least.

Just at the moment they reached the park, where Tommy, Kouichi, J.P. and Zoe were all waiting, Their D-Tector's went off, and the two vanished in a blaze of light that they had last seen went they performed spirit evolution.

Yoshino stood with Touma and Ikuto, Chika, and all the others. The Digital Gate was being reopened today. Masaru was supposed to be coming back, along with all the Digimon. The new working was that the gate would open once a year, for a 1 week period. Everything was running smoothly.

The Gate appeared. Out of it stepped 3 people. Well, 1 person and two Digimon. Masaru with Agumon and Falcomon.

"Falcomon!" Ikuto cried joyously and ran forward. Falcomon, Masaru, and Agumon charged forward as well. But where they should have met in the middle, instead they all disappeared into another digital gate that appeared just as all 4 burst digivices started shooting white light. All 4 disappeared into the gate. Seconds later, as everyone was just starting to react, and as the second group of Digimon was arriving, the gate closed.

Chapter 1 Arrival

Ken, Yolie, Hawkmon, and Wormmon stared about them at the bleakness, the darkness, the dreariness of the place. It was absolutely horrifyingly depressing. Ken gasped. "No, no it can't be. It can't possibly be… The dark ocean!" And yet there it was the sea, lapping up on the shore, the same familiar darkness engulfing everything.

A scream split the air. Then two shouts. "Kari!" Both voices exclaimed, one right next to the scream, the other more distant. A fourth voice sounded, behind Ken and Yolie. "Ken, is that you?"

Another voice spoke, same direction, but with a distinct and very familiar accent. "I think it is!" Cody came out of the mist alongside Armadillomon.

Yolie is shocked. "Cody, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know what's going on. I was just at Noriko's when my D3 went off and my laptop sucked me through to here, wherever here is.

"Ken says it is the dark ocean."

Cody looked to Ken. He nodded, then started, stood up, and looked ready to sprint off. "Come on Yolie, Cody, I'm sure that scream was Kari. We should see if she's ok, this place has as bad of memories for her as it does for me."

Davis arrived to the seen of a Kari kneeling on the ground, eyes closed, hands on her head, shaking her head and muttering to herself. "no, no, it can't be, I broke that influence, I did, I can't be here." TK was attempting to comfort her.

"Is she alright TK?" Davis came over, trying to figure out what to do. Veemon followed behind. Patamon and Gatomon appeared at just that instant, Patamon landing next to Kari, while Gatomon went to her and hugged her, whispering, "Kari, it's alright, everything will be ok. We can figure out what's going on. You aren't alone. You beat this place before, we'll do it again."

TK got up and went over to Davis, "I think she will be. She's as strong as ever. It was just such a huge shock to be back in this place. I never thought I'd see it again either."

Veemon spoke, asking, "This is the dark ocean, right?" TK nodded. Ken and the others arrived. "What's happened, is Kari ok?" TK and Davis spoke at the same time. "She's just shocked, she should be fine in a minute if Gatomon as anything to say about it." They turned and glared at each other, then grinned, remembering their old rivalry. Gatomon commented. "Which I do."

Kari stood up. She was still breathing a little heavily, but she was no shivering, and her face was clenched in determination, not fear. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's fine" said 12 voices at once, which was one too many. Everyone turned to look toward the sound.

"Up here." A kid, of about 15, was sitting in the tree. He wore fire red and yellow shirt and shoes, with black jeans. The shirt was a khaki, with flame designs on it. He had a headband tied around his head. It was black. It appeared to be holding back a large mess of hair.

"who are you?" asked Ken. All 6 digimon were tensed, ready for a fight.

"I'd tell you to relax, but I expect that will be impossible considering the bombshell I'm about to drop. I'm one of those who summoned you here. We need your help."

"You brought us here!" Several of the Digimon, primarily Gatomon, Veemon, and Wormmon, looked at though they were about to attack.

"Well, we didn't know who we'd get, but yes, we activated the Digi-caller that brought you here. And I'm sorry for shock, especial to the cute one there, it looks like she has a lot of bad memories of this place. I can't say I blame her."

Davis, TK, Veemon, and Gatomon took a step forward. Patamon flapped into the air. "No stop, don't. I'm fine, and He didn't know it would do that to me."

Davis wasn't quite ready to quit. "He still ripped us here against our will."

This time Cody spoke. "But I'm sure he has a very good reason for it."

The kid grinned. "We do. WE need your help to avert disaster, stop the Great Demon lords, and get us back home, if we still have one."

"Eh?" was the general reaction, but no further explanation was to be provided. An explosion went off towards the shore. The kid spoke into his wristwatch. "Blazermon, what was that?"

"Dark servant. Trying to sneak along the beach towards you. I had to blast him. Better move."

"Right. We need to go, now."

"What, why? What's going on now?" Asked TK. "Yeah1" added Patamon.

"Servants of the ruler of this sector have found us. We need to move before they catch us. We can't afford to fight right now."

"Why not?" asked Hawkmon. "We can all fight, we're all strong!" Veemon threw in.

"not here, not now you aren't. you just got here, you don't understand how this place works. Especial since it has changed so much since any of you fought here. I need you to trust me without any logical reason." His face was determined, his manner tensed, but confident. There was a firey glint in his eyes, a fighter's glint.

"Alright, everyone, follow this guy's lead. We can trust him." Everyone, except Wormmon and Ken, stared at Davis.

"How do you know?"

"It's like when Wormmon led me to the digi-egg of miracles on board ken's base back when he was the emperor. I just had this feeling. There was a sincerity he carried that a Digimon, or person, couldn't fake." Several of them were still not convinced.

"I'm with Davis." Kari was speaking. Ken followed. "Me too."

"Fine, let's go."

"Glad we settled that. Now follow please." The kid leapt to the ground, and dashed off away from the shore and to the left. Everyone followed.

Cody heard another explosion as he was running. He turned to look. He saw a slightly larger than man sized Digimon, covered in red and yellow, Shooting through the sky. For a second, he thought it was a Meramon, but it was the wrong color, and built wrong. Then he thought it was Flamedramon. That was closer, but still not right.

"Cody, come on, we're goin ta get left behind." Cody started out of his trance, turned, and dashed off after the others with Armadillomon.

Chapter 1, part 2

"…you doing?" she demanded as she tried to move Takato off her. He was heavy, and apparently in no rush to move. She slid out from under him, and it was then she realized he was hurt. The portion of his back scorched by the beam was completely red, some of it bleeding. She gasped. "Oh Takato."

Apparently, Takato was still conscious, because he turned his head a little to look at her, smiled, and said, "Sorry Rika, I thought it was going to hit you." He tried to get up, and collapsed. Renamon, Henry, and Guilmon came hurrying over, Terriermon atop Henry's head.

Guilmon nudged Takato with his nose. "Takatomon?"

Rika just knelt there, next to Takato, crying, and quivering with, well, it wasn't anger, not at Takato. It was fear for him, anger at herself, and whatever did this to him. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but it didn't seem to matter.

Henry bent down to try and get Takato up, or wake him, or check him. Suddenly Guilmon and Renamon stiffened. "Rika, something is here."

"Don't move him, you'll make it worse."

"Ma … Ma'am, I haven't secured the area yet, ma'am."

"That's alright Commandramon, there isn't time. We have a wounded soldier on our hands, and odds are he got that way because the enemy already knows where we are, or at least about them. We have to treat this best we can, then move." A girl stepped out of the shadows, dressed mostly in black, but with traces of white hidden beneath the black. A Digimon appeared right next to Renamon, making her jump backwards and take a fighting stance. It was some kind of dragon or dino type, but dressed up like a soldier, complete with an assault rifle slung on its back.

*Commandramon, a dragon type Digimon that is part of the D-brigade. It fights with a rifle. It is capable of blending into nearly any environment, and can thus strike without ever revealing its presence.*

She walked straight toward Takato. Guilmon stayed tense, but he was more worried about Takato being unconscious than worried about this girl. Rika looked up at her, finally getting ahold of herself.

The girl knelt down next to Takato. "Commandramon, the ointment."

"Yes ma'am." The Digimon reached into its pack, pulled out a small canister, and handed it to the girl.

She poured some on her hand, then began to rub it into the scorched redness on Takato's back. Rika stood up, she nearly grabbed the bottle and stopped the girl, but found she couldn't reach, the girl held it out of her reach. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Treating this dark energy burn quickly. We have to do this now, else it will get infected, and he'll die. He may already be infected. My name, by the way, is Tina Cortez. I'm a digi-destined. Like the ones from the tv show. Here, help me rub this in." she held the canister out to Rika. Terriermon started to say something, but Henry cut him off. Now wasn't the time for one of Terriermon's smart mouthed comments. Rika looked ready to kill.

"If he doesn't get better I'll…"

"I know. I'll deserve it."

Rika just nodded, and started rubbing in the ointment. She had just covered the last portion of his burnt back when…

"Ma'am/Rika, something is coming!" Commandramon and Renamon spoke simultaineously.

"Great, I knew they'd find us. Commandramon, on point. Everyone else, stay close, I don't care how good you think you are are scouting and stealth, you aren't good enough here. You," she said, pointing at Henry. "Help me carry him. Stay close, and whatever you do, don't stop to fight, keep moving. You aren't ready to fight here. The dark doom and gloom look isn't just for show."

Henry looped Takato's arm over his shoulder, Tina doing the same with his other arm. She looked at Rika. "stop worrying so much and be strong. Believe he will be ok, and he stands a damned good chance of being just that. This place feeds on negativity, worry, fear, darkness. Right, we're going. Stay silent, watch me." They all set off at a fast pace.

Chapter 1, part 3

Takuya blinked in the darkness. It was kinda like being on the dark continent again, but this wasn't just eternal night, this was worse. It was drab, dreary, grey. There was no real color to the place. Even his red furry hands were a much drabber red than they should have been. Wait, red furry hands? He felt his face, looking at ever inch of him he could. Then he looked over at Koji. It was worse. He groaned. "oh no, not again. I already did the see myself from a digimon's point of view thing."

"Takuya, what the hell is going on? Why am I a Digimon? Why are you? I mean, this doesn't feel like spirit evolution."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't. I've been in this form once before. But this doesn't seem anything like that time."

"That's because I'm pretty sure it's nothing like that time. You two were summoned here, to the dark area, because we needed help. I can only assume that you must be the spirit evolution guys, and that the digi-caller didn't have any normal means of bringing you here. So perhaps you fused with your Digimon spirits, and came her in spirit."

Koji and takuya looked up to see a kid with goggles, riding a black and blue dragon dog Digimon, with a lightning bolt horn. He smiled a warm smile. They both tensed. "I guess last time you actually had a choice. Consider yourselves lucky you ever had one. The originals didn't. if you want to know more, climb on and come with me. I give you my word I intend you no ill, and neither does Raidramon here."

Takuya looked at Koji (I wonder what Digimon he is?), Koji looked at Takuya (it can't hurt. I'm a Digimon now, I'll just attack him if he turns on us. If we're riding, I should be out of range of his raidramon's usually attacks, anything else he might not use for fear of hurting his rider). They nodded, stood, and climbed on. Raidramon took off in a leap and a bound, disappearing rapidly.

They had not been running long when Takuya asked the question burning in his mind. "Hey Koji, What Digimon are you?"

Koji retorted, "What Digimon are you?"

"Flamemon is the name of it. And just so you know, I didn't ask anyone the name, I kinda just knew it."

Koji accepted this, thought for a bit, and then reflected, it really was like getting hit with a lightning bolt, it just didn't actually hurt. "Strabimon."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, much better than Flamemon."

"Hey…"

"Not so loud, you two, we have to keep quiet, raidramon running is loud enough." The kid on the Raidramon's neck spoke back to them. Takuya and Koji both stopped talking, and started thinking. Well, Koji started thinking, Takuya started wondering. He put his hands up to scratch his head, and found he still had his goggles. Now that was interesting. He grinned to himself.

Chapter 1 part 4

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Umph!" Masaru landed hard, and Ikuto landed on top of him. Then, "Aniki!" and out popped Agumon, to land atop Ikuto. Falcomon glided out and landed gracefully.

They picked themselves up. "Aniki, what's going on, I don't recognize this place." Masaru shook some dust off, and looked at Ikuto and Falcomon, both extremely nervous at the strange and dark appearance of wherever they were. They didn't know what this place is either.

Masaru held his fist up. "When I found out who's idea of a joke this is, I'm going to knock him a good one."

"Glad to let you have the chance, but we don't have time right now. Although, if you insist that's the only way to convince you, I will. Afterall, you can't trust a man who's afraid to meet your fist. Right?" A kid walked out of the shadows with a, well, it looked like an ordinary husky/wolf, except for the icicles growing out of its neck fur, tail fur, and along its back. The guy was about Masaru's age, and held his fists in a fighting stance. He charged.

Masaru grinned, and charged as well. They met in the center, fists colliding with the other's face. Then they broke apart. "Convinced enough? We can finish later, this is the wrong place for it."

Masaru nodded. "Ikuto, let's go. I don't know where this place is, but we can follow this guy. He has true fists."

"Aniki, you're so cool!"

Ikuto and Falcomon looked at each other, then followed Masaru and Agumon behind the kid and his Digimon. Neither noticed the shadow following them.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2 meeting

Chapter 2 meeting.

The D3 crew(as they are hereby dubbed for the purposes of this fic) has slowed to a walking pace because their guide had said they were almost at their destination. It was at this point that they finally got to meet Blazermon, who popped out of the sky to land lightly and gracefully next to their guide.

"Everything is cleared for now Leo. So who'd we get?" he looked back at the 12 digi-destined.

"The D3 crew. Blazermon, meet Davis, TK, Ken, Yolie, Cody, and Kari. And their Digimon: Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Veemon, and Wormmon. People and Digimon, meet Blazermon, my partner."

"WOW. Just WOW." Every Digimon there was stunned for a second. Davis was Awed. Cody spoke, "He kinda looks like Flamedramon, doesn't he?"

Blazermon stood 8ft tall. He was almost completely covered in red and yellow clothe, with armor on his forearms, chest, and lower legs. He wore a helmet. The only portions of his orange skin exposed were the tips of his fingers, his wrists, ankles, neck, eyes, shoulders, and his orange tail. For hair he had a blazing fire. His eyes were orange depths. All the armored portions were spiked, with blades on the forearms.

"I was made to fight and destroy Armor Digimon by the 7 great demon lords. I was made in the image of one of the most famous. They had captured Flamedramon, and taken him apart to make me. But they put to much of him in me, gave me too much free will. I broke out, left, and wandered. Finally, I met one who inspired a Flaming respect in my heart, something I had been missing."

"Why did they need a special kind of Digimon to fight armors?" asked TK.

"Because their dark influence could not stop or interrupt armor digivolution, so it was for a time the only means of resistance for good Digimon. The Demon lords wanted to make an armor of armor mockeries to demoralize and destroy them. But since they couldn't pervert or corrupt the armor digivolutions, they captured armor Digimon and turned them directly into evil counterparts. Seeing their greatest heroes return in corrupted forms serving the demon lords would have meant utter defeat for the remaining Digimon. Instead, the only one to surive the process, me, escaped, and then the digi-destined arrived." Blazermon smiled. "You know, we should save the explanations till we reach the safe zone, and everyone is together."

He turned, and started walking. The other followed him. Several of the Digimon started talking to each other. Veemon was saying to Wormmon, "you know, I could probably still take him in my X-Veemon form."

"Stingmon would give him a good fight."

"Angemon would rip him a new one."

"Ankylomon is way to slow to take that guy down!"

"oh and a giant flying bird is going to do any better?"

"Of course you uncouth ruffian, we birds are very powerful."

"right."

"Enough, we're here. And if you like, Leo and I can take on all 6 of you in your champion forms, once you figure out how to digivolve in the dark area, that is."

Leo took a step forward, held out his arm, and his wristwatch started glowing. A door appeared. Leo opened it, and stepped though. He didn't come out the other side.

TK snapped his fingers. "its like pixiemon's barrier!"

Blazermon nodded. "now go through, everyone."

"Cool." Davis went straight through. After a few seconds, his head popped back out the door, and said, "come on!" Kari laughed and walked in. TK, suddenly grumpy, followed. Cody went through with Armadillomon, ken and Yolie went in last after the rest of the Digimon filed in. Blazermon went through and closed the door behind him.

They found themselves in a place were it seemed the sun shined. A huge pedestal, many stories tall, stood before them. Patterns, and digicode, covered it. A kid was sitting at the base, typing on a laptop. For a split second, they thought it was Izzy. But he didn't look anything like Izzy. Next to him was a raptor like Digimon, but it was small, curled on the ground. It couldn't have been more than 3 feet long. He looked up and back as they walked forward.

Leo was just about to speak when everyone heard a creaking sound, and then a shout. "Zach, We've got wounded! Dark beam I think!" Tina came through, she was carrying Takato between her and Henry. Guilmon followed, then Rika and Renamon. Last came Commandramon.

The kid with the laptop, Zach, shot to his feet, grabbed a bag no one had been able to see because he hid it from view, and ran towards them. Tina and Henry laid Takato on the ground. "Better stay back Guilmon." Rika stood back from the others as Zach ran up.

Davis, Kari, and Yolie all started for where Takato lay, followed by their Digimon. The other 6 followed after them. Leo walked over, thus arriving last, while Blazermon started patrolling the perimeter of the barrier. Commandramon checked to make sure the door was closed, then stood guard, waiting for those he was sure had been following.

Henry and Rika looked up to see who was coming at the same instant. Henry stared. Rika blinked, started to stare when the image didn't change, but then tore her mind from it. Takato needed anything she could give, which didn't really seem to be anything. Tina had said believe he will be ok. So she did. *come on Takato, you can beat whatever that is. You've taken worse before. You can beat this. You have to.* that last one slipped in, and startled her because of how she meant it. Takato, but… *oh just calm down Rika. Get a grip. He's going to be fine.* she knelt down next to Takato. Renamon stood back, musing as to what exactly the battle she could see raging in Rika's face was about. A tear slipped down Rika's face.

Henry meanwhile, was awoken from his trance by Terriermon. "Henry, what's the matter?"

"It's the Digi-destined Terriermon. The ones from the TV show. There's Davis and Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, TK and…" he continued naming them as they approached. "They're really here, they're real. Not just fiction anymore. Just like Digimon."

Davis arrived, panting, and held his hand out to Henry to shake. Henry took it. "Hi. I'm…"

"Davis Motomiya. And that's Veemon. My name's Henry Wong. I can't really express how amazing this is to meet you."

Davis blinked. "Um, yeah, but how did you know that?"

Henry was almost gleeful. Normally it would have been Takato's thing to do this, but Henry was just as capable, if usually more calm. He started into the Whole explanation of the TV show. TK, Cody, and Ken all stood and listened behind Davis. The Digimon half listened, half played around with Terriermon, who was giving a much more lively explanation.

Kari knelt down next to Rika. She saw the tear. "I'm sure he'll be ok. I've been infected with Digital virus's before. I got better."

"Hmmm? Oh, um, thanks. I, uh, I wasn't really worried." Rika noticed the tear on her cheek, and put her hand up to wipe it away.

Kari smiled to herself. "oh course you weren't." Zach grinned. "oh course he'll get better. Just believe. Amazing the power belief has in this world. Just wish Morgan was here, he's…"

"Zach, ease up on that talk. You're doing a great job. Besides, Morgan might have had Raidramon Zap the stuff out of him, and he and his friends both have been through enough already without seeing _that_." Leo had arrived.

"Ma'am, dark servants approaching the barrier, direct ahead."

Tina, who had been sitting, stood up, and went to stand next to Commandramon. Sure enough, a couple of dark servants were sniffing around the area. Following Takato's marked scent. She was about to order Commandramon to go out and take care of them, when one of them go was struck by lightning, and disappeared. Another was hit with a beam of light, the third with fire, the fourth with more lightning. 3 digimon and one human appeared. She blinked. Shouldn't there be two more humans, or at least it should have been one human and one Digimon. But no, raidramon with Morgan on his back, accompanied by two humanoid Digimon, one covered in near ragged looking clothes, with a furred head and chest and arms that looked just as ragged, with claws, the other a shirtless something with goggles and a huge mass of red mane coming out his head. He had a furry tail.

She checked her wristwatch, which was of course, actually her digi-vice. Flamemon and Strabimon. Ah, that explained it. The spirit evolution kids. They must not have come through correctly.

Raidramon glowed in light, and dedigivolved into Raimon, who looked like an electrical storm cloud, except no cloud, just lightning, with eyes, legs, hands, and head. A space where the body would be on anyone else though.

They came through the door. Zach was just putting his stuff away. "Nice timing, I just finished treating this kid for Dark beam burns.

Morgan looked down at Takato. "Nice work."

Tina, meanwhile, had sent Commandramon off on patrol duty. She walked over and stood next to Rika and Kari. Yolie had joined Ken to listen to Henry's explanation. Tina looked down at Rika, who had a few tears rolling down her face as she looked at the now peaceful Takato. Guilmon, oddly not hungry, had curled up next to him. "Told you he'd be fine." Rika nodded, stood up, and walked off.

"Rika!" called Renamon, who followed her.

Morgan walked towards Henry and the D3 boys, Raimon following. Morgan stopped to listen to Henry comparing notes with the other guys from adventure, while Raimon was approached by Veemon. "Hey, was that you that was a raidramon?"

Raimon nodded.

"I thought I was the only one who could do that, and I have to armor digivolve. How do you do it?"

Morgan answered for him. "Raimon can't talk in his rookie form. Electrical energy gives him a physical shape, but no voice anyone but me can comprehend. He digivolves into the champion form of Raidramon, which is of equivalent power to the armor form, but bears no crest. Armor digivolving was a way for other Digimon to assume powerful champion and beyond level forms even in the presence of dark area inhibiting power. They basically copied and encode digivolution forms into the armor digi-eggs, and certain Digimon could use those eggs to armor digivolve, but into what varied by type. Of course, the originals themselves were made for the purposes of creating champion forms and beyond that could be armor digivolved to. So you as raidramon is just as much the original as Raimon here."

Veemon blinked. "uh, right, somebody tell me in English please."

Henry spoke. "I think he means they based Raidramon off of Raimon, and so Raimon doesn't have a crest when he's raidramon, but he's no stronger than the armor form."

"oh. Ok."

Morgan laughed. "I could have said it like that, but it was more fun to give him the long complex version. I'm Morgan Reines guys, nice to meet all of you. Those two over there," Here he indicated Takuya and Koji, who had been mobbed by several of the Digimon, "Are the digi-destined from a world where, instead of a digimon partner, they spirit evolve into an ancient digimon warrior who once defeated one of the 7 great demon lords. Oh course, we only got two of the 6 because only those two had powerful enough D-tectors."

Ken asked, "What are D-tectors?"

"our form of digivice, I think," said Takuya, walking over.

Cody looked at him, and blinked. "so are you a digimon?"

"Well, yeah, I am. Although I'm normally a human till a spirit evolve. Morgan said we must be here in spirit only, or something like that, and we left our physical bodies behind, which is why we turned into rookie forms of our legendary warrior selves."

"So you and sourpuss over there are both digimon and humans?"

Takuya laughed, it was almost like a cat's roar. "Yeah, I guess. Sourpuss, that's Koji to the letter."

Koji said nothing, but stayed over where he was. Just then, Rika appeared, grabbed Henry, and dragged him off. Terriermon was about to follow when Renamon reappeared, stopping him.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Rika turned to him, asking angrily, once they were some distance away from the others. "How do you know those are the real deal? This could all just be some elaborate trap. Takato almost died, and you hardly seemed fazed. You just went off and talked with your new friends!" Tears had appeared on her face. She looked ready to punch him.

"Ri Rika, I'm sorry, I just, well, Tina said not to worry, that we had to believe that he was going to be ok. So that's what I did. I put all my faith in Takato and you, and trusted you to keep watch on him and him to get better. I don't know what else I could do!" Henry said defensively, holding his hands out, palms up in a pleading gesture. "And since when have you gotten so emotional about Takato?" He let slip. Which was a mistake. She socked him, hard, on the jaw, and he dropped. She dashed off. Several of them saw what happened, but Kari and Tina were the only ones who moved. They dashed off after her. Renamon then moved to, but only to watch. She wouldn't speak to Rika till they got a moment of privacy, if that was actually possible.

Zach stood up, followed by Davis, Terriermon, and Veemon following him, and walked over to Henry. Davis and Zach helped pick him up. Terriermon hopped onto Henry's head, and put his face down in front of Henry's. "You alright Henry? You look like you just got hit with gargomon's bunny pummel."

Henry grinned, grimaced, and said, "I feel like it to. I didn't know she could hit so hard."

"Yeah, but why did she hit you man?" asked Davis, curious.

"I noticed something I wasn't supposed to, then I mentioned it to her. She's never played that well with others, and she usually bottles stuff up."

Veemon chipped in, "So something has her uncorked?"

Zach chuckled as he and Davis led Henry over to a more comfortable place to sit down. "More like someone." He nodded his head in Takato's direction.

Henry saw it, then asked, "He is going to be ok, isn't he?"

"Just keep believing in him and thinking positive, he'll be up in a couple hours. Well, he'll be conscious again. That's when it will start to hurt. I numbed things best I could, so he'll make up to mild suffering." They set Henry down on the grass. The others, minus Kari and Tina and Renamon, came over. They had just started to all talk and get explanations, even Koji was adding the occasional comment, when The door creaked. A kid in white, followed by a husky with icicles hanging off it, Masaru, Agumon, Ikuto, and Falcomon, walked in.

"Hey Lucas, glad you could make it. So, who.." Morgan started, waving, but didn't get to finish. He was interrupted by TK and Patamon.

"Agumon! How did you get here?"

"I fell into the Digital Gate with Aniki. But how do you know me? Do I know you?"

"Come on Agumon, it's me, TK!"

"Aniki, what's he talking about?"

"stop confusing my follower, or we'll have to have a nice chat, fist to fist."

"That won't be necessary Masaru. The answer is that he thinks that's the Agumon from his world." Leo was the one who answered.

"Hey, Leo! What are you doing here?"

"Letting my fists do some preaching to some people who need to hear it."

This banter, this familiarity, caught everyone by surprise. Morgan asked the question. "Leo, who do you know Masaru?"

"you know that time I got knocked through the dimesional Gate? I ended up in Masaru's dimension for a week. We found and fought each other to a standstill. Then we spent the next 5 days getting into lots of fights. The day after that, I found the gate you guys opened to bring me back."

"Best 6 days of my life before I met Agumon. We fought what, 30 guys. We had all of them running."

"Any trouble after I left."

"They ganged up on me when they found you gone. I still gave them all a good sermon though."

Leo laughed. "Welp, now the gangs all here. If we could just get a full round of introductions. I'm Leo, I'm part of the original 5 digi-destined, my partner is Blazermon, and I love fighting. Oh, and I'm 17."

Introductions went around the circle. Most of them were about 15-16, a few older, a few, namely Cody(02 adventure) and Ikuto younger by several years. It was just as introductions were finishing that Rika, Kari, and Tina reappeared. Davis and Henry stood up, but Kari said forcefully. "Sit down. No one go near Rika." Rika didn't even move in the direction of the group. He went and knelt down next to Takato.

Davis and Henry sat down, Kari and Tina introduced themselves, then Henry gave Rika's introduction for her, just saying her name, home, and partner digimon. He figured he'd get punched again for saying more.


	3. The Need

Chapter 3 The need

Chapter 3 The need

Morgan started on an explanation of his and his friends past. "We were the five original digi-destined, summoned to fight an evil digimon that had come out from behind the wall of fire. Some people were saying it was the devil himself. We eventually defeated him with the help of several powerful digimon allies, several of them angelic digimon, which turned out to be the key to victory. We also had help from those who had no forms. Like gennai. Unfortunately, our enemy split into The Seven Great Demon Lords that formed him to begin with."

Zach took over the explanation. "Although we fought and held back these, with the exception of one, we could not defeat them, only trap them in the dark area, that is, this place. But we could only hold them so long. We had only one way to stop them. We split the digital world. It ended up in many different pieces, which eventually recompleted themselves. The four closest were the ones you all are from. In so splitting the digital world, we split up the Dark Area, and the 7 great demon lords. Lucemon ended up in your digital world Takuya, Belphemon in yours Masaru, Daemon in yours Davis, and Beelzemon's egg found its way into the Tamer's world, that is, Henry's digital world. I guess, if what Henry said is right, that he wound up as a partner digimon, and defeated his evil impulses. So that's one to cross off the list. But it isn't just the Demon Lord's the live here. Every evil digimon that is destroyed, Every digimon that becomes incomplete, missing vital data that allows it to stay a digimon, is sent here. Most reform as Dark Servants. Some actually manage to completely reform themselves. Some combine with each other to create new digimon."

"That sounds bad."

"It is, but the real problem remains the Demon Lords. They're leader, Barbamon, along with Lillithmon, found a way to reunite the fragments of the Dark Area, bringing back 6 of the demon lords. This act is bringing the pieces of the digital world back together, but they no longer fit. They are not meant to put back together. It will result in possibly their complete annihilation, or perhaps simply partial annihilation, that will still cause massive damage and death to both the digital worlds and the earths they are connected to."

"So that's why you brought us here?"

"Yes, we are now once again facing nearly the full strength of the Demon Lords, as well as many other powerful evil digimon that also oppose us. Alone, we don't stand a chance. But each of you has already succeeded in stopping or defeating these evils in your own worlds. They do not truly stand united, they squabble, plan, and manipulate as always they did. But by bringing together and uniting the most powerful digi-destined from the 4 primary pieces, we can stop them."

Kari asked a question that had been eating at her. "Zach, what happened to your earth? Is it gone?"

Zach sighed, suddenly saddened. Kari immediately wished she hadn't asked. But before she could apologize, Leo answered. "We're from your earth Kari, near as we can tell. We just can't be back. We sealed ourselves into the Dark area to keep the last 3 demon lords from escaping from the Isolated section of the Dark area. After that, we hid in these cleansed zones, places in the Dark area that had been fully and completely purified of them, that were protected by invisible and impenetrable barriers. Well, mostly impenetrable. We've lost all but this place, at the same time Barbamon reunited the Dark Area."

"That's so sad."

Masaru stood up. "Yosh, Daimon Masaru-sama shall now go and talk fist to fist with these demon lords, and teach them a lesson."

"Masaru, sit down. You aren't showing the proper respect for these Demons, 6 of the 7 are Megas, and Lucemon is just as powerful as any mega. We have tons of other ultimates and megas to fight through also, AND nobody can digivolve past champion right now. Most of you won't even be able to reach champion." Leo sighed as Masaru grumpily sat down.

"What? What do you mean? Why can't we digivolve?"

Tina finally broke into the conversation. "Because all digimon not of the virus type or who are angelic are unable to digivolve in the Dark area during their initial exposure. The only other exception is armor digivolving. Oh, and Ken's D3. you based the Control spires off of the effect of the Dark area, didn't you, Ken? But you made sure your D3 was unaffected."

Ken just nodded and shivered. Yolie hugged him closer to her.

"Ken actually perfected the natural effect of the Dark area mist. Inside these zones, you could probably digivolve to champion at least, but most of you wouldn't be able to get out without damaging the barrier. Of course, the mist's effect can be overcome, but it will be a while for most of you. I think that the only ones who'll be able to digivolve are those with the D3s."

Henry added something. "Say that again Henry, louder this time?"

"I think Guilmon will be able to digivolve. He's a virus type."

That surprised the others. "Virus types don't generally have partners. They can't stand them usually."

"except for the Hazard sign, and his ferocity in battle, you'd never know. He's usually a pretty nice guy. But once he digivolved into Megidramon." Tina gasped. She almost fainted, which was extremely, extremely out of character for her. Henry, sitting near, caught her.

"You mean HE did all that damage! How the hell did Takato make him digivolve to freakin Megidramon!" Zach was on his face, his face red.

"Takato wanted revenge for Leomon's death. But what damage are you talking about."

"A few years ago, there was a near fatal systems meltdown. It effected even the isolated sector of the Dark area, granting access to the outside for Barbamon."

Lucas looked over at Takato and Rika. "you know, I'm starting to think it was Barbamon who ordered that attack on you Tamers. In fact, he probably knew or guessed Takato would end of taking that attack. Saving Rika may have saved his life. It would be just Barbamon's style to "Thank" someone who was powerful enough to help him, by making sure they could never do that for anyone else."

"Somebody should tell Rika that. Hey, Henry, how did You guys stop Megidramon." Tina, still supported by Henry, looked right into him when she asked that question. Henry blushed, and looked back at the others.

"Takato realized what he'd done, and manage to reconnect with Megidramon, who de-digivolved to Guilmon. Then Takato and Guilmon biomerged into Gallantmon, and fought Beelzemon to a standstill."

"How exactly can a single human digimon mega hybrid fight a Demon lord to a standstill? Especial if they had no battle experience?" asked Cody02.

"Well, He is a Royal knight," Ikuto said.

"What!" Takuya jumped up with a half roar and Koji actually looked he was paying attention. "But they Royal knights are Evil! They work for Lucemon!"

Leo spoke this time. "In your world they do, maybe, but generally the Royal knights are the greatest protectors of the Digital world. And Gallantmon is one of their strongest members."

"The Gallantmon from our Digital world beat Shinegreymon Burst Mode. Easily. And he beat Belphemon."

"There's your answer as to how Gallantmon could tie a Demon lord. I expect neither was at their full potential power, but still, it makes sense. The Royal Knights were formed during our time in the digital world, by our strongest ally, Imperialdramon Paladin mode, who was killed in the final battle."

Davis, Ken, Wormmon, and Veemon all stared at each other, then burst out laughing. "You mean our digimon, or two like them, founded the Royal knights?"

"Yes, I do mean that. Which is why the Royal knights, in several forms, appeared in various digital worlds," tossed in Zach. "They were founded before we split the digiworld."

Davis sat back and looked at Veemon, Veemon looked at him. Then they grinned like the two biggest idiots ever.

"oh gee, thanks Zach, now you've done it, we'll never hear the end of it from those two," howled Gatomon.

"ok guys, one more question, then everybody needs to get some rest."

"Why is it only us that were summoned, why not all of digi-destined?"

"Your digi-vices are more powerful than the others. That giant pedestal right there, that's called the Digi-caller. It can summon Digi-destined into the digital world to perform a task. We 5 used it to summon all of you. It was told to find the signals of the most powerful digi-vices in each world, then used whatever method of travel is typically used between your earth and digital world to summon you here. The D3s are far more powerful than the regular digi-vices, and the only ones capable of opening a portal to the digital world, so you were all summoned. For the Tamers, the 3 of them have modified D-arcs that include the power to perform bio-merge, something the other tamers can't do. Takuya and Koji's D-tectors are upgraded to all them to fuse their beast and human spirits, and to fuse the spirits into emperorgreymon and magnagarurumon, and sussonamon. The burst digi-vices are the most powerful form of Digi-vice in Masaru's world, so the Digi-caller targeted his completed signal."

"What do you mean by completed signal?"

"Yoshino and Touma have burst digi-vices too. Why weren't they called."

"And there was one more who could bio-merge. Ryo."

"Completed signal means both the digimon and their partner are present in the in the same world. Since digi-vices connect a human and a digimon's heart, the signal it broadcasts is incomplete if the partners aren't together. If Ryo and his partner, and Touma and Yoshino's partners were still in the digital world, then the Digi-caller wouldn't find their signal, or their completed signal, since it only scans the different earths."

"Alright, everyone, get some sleep. Not much in the way of accommodations, unfortunately."

The groups dispersed to different locations to get some sleep, still splitting mostly along world boundaries, although several of the digimon gathered round Takuya, since he happened to exude a certain amount of heat at all times. Koji slept in a tree, by himself. Renamon slept in the tree above Rika. Morgan walked around passing out what he called "not quite home, made blankets." Henry took one, and together with Terriermon, selected a spot close enough to keep an eye on Takato and Rika, but at a great enough distance that he wouldn't disturb Rika. Tina walked over to Rika with some blankets.

She came up and sat down next to Rika. "Here." She handed her a blanket.

"Thanks."

"I thought you should know, we think we figured out who attacked you and Takato and Henry. Barbamon. It's his way of thanking people who unintentionally help him. He was after Takato, so trying to save you from that dark energy shot probably saved his life. If he hadn't, he'd most likely have been either vaporized on the spot or corrupted and turned into some kind of evil possessed person. He wouldn't have been Takato anymore."

Rika nodded and gave a small smile. Tina stood up and walked off to Commandramon. She left her blanket behind. Henry had watched the exchange, not tired in the slightest. He watched her walk away, thinking and daydreaming.

Rika felt a tear roll down her cheek. "So it wasn't me, it wasn't my fault. Oh Takato. Don't worry, whoever this Barbamon guy is, I'll get him for you. He's gonna pay, bigtime."

Ken, also not tired, was walking round the pedestal when the Light went out like a switch. It startled several of the group, but the 5 and the tamers, the two that were awake, were completely unfazed. That was how the digital world they came from worked. Noticing this, the others calmed down immediately. Ken kept walking till he came across leo, back to a tree, Masaru and Ikuto also had their back to the same tree, but they were already asleep. Agumon was sleeping next to Masaru, and Falcomon was perched in the tree. Ken noticed Leo was holding some beads in his hands. He seemed to be counting them. Leo noticed his interest and smiled. "I'm praying. The rosary. Done it every night since I was 9. I always sleep good afterwards."

"The Rosary? That's one of those Church prayers, right?"

"It is a prayer to God and a prayer for the intercession of the Blessed Virgin, Mary, who is the mother of God, crazy as most non-believers seem to find it. It has never failed me yet though. I'm 1/4 Irish, raised Catholic straight from birth. Of course, my parents decided I should actually be educated about what I believe, so I know more than most cradle Catholics. It was from the Church and God that I learned what respect means, and how to respect everything." Ken, unable to sleep, decided to sit down and listen. He hadn't actually tried God yet, as a way to figure out his trouble and sorrows, especially Sam.


	4. Takato Awakens

Chapter 4 Takato Awakens

Chapter 4 Takato Awakens

"ooooohhhhhhhhh, what was that?" Takato groaned as he returned to consciousness. He seemed to be someplace really unfamiliar, he had no idea where. He couldn't, at the moment, recall what he had been doing, and he wondered what the burning sensation on his back was. And what the weight was.

"Hey, welcome back to the living." Henry said. "Don't sit up, you're still hurt, and you'll disturb Rika."

"Huh?" He shifted a little, managing to look back. Rika's head was lying on his upper back. She was sleeping peacefully, but with a determined look on her face. "Uh, Henry, what's going on here?"

"She's been watching you all night. I guess exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she fell asleep."

"Muhh? Takato!" Guilmon had awoken. He was about to hug Takato till he noticed Rika. He stopped.

"Hey buddy. Uh, do me a favor and save the hug for later. Now's not a good time."

"I'll get Zach. Guilmon, watch Takato."

Henry walked off to locate Zach.

Takato shifted again. This time, Rika stirred and woke up and sat up. "huh?" she said, rubbing her eyes. Then she realized Takato was awake, because he was looking at her. "Takato!" He smiled nervously. "uh, Henry said you were watching after me all this time. I uh, well, thanks."

She blushed scarlet. "Well, uh, I, uh, I was just trying to repay the favor," she stammered.

This time he grinned. "sure."

She stood up and walked off.

"Guilmon, why can't girls, especially Rika, ever admit what their feeling?"

"uh…"

"Morning sleeping beauty. Final woke up did you? And made your girlfriend mad at the same time. You sure work quickly." Henry had returned with Zach.

"She's not my girlfriend, or at least, I didn't think she was, I mean, she is a girl, and she…"

"I'm just messing with you. Now, let's get a look at that back of yours. You might be able to get up already. Just be conscious of the fact you don't have a back to your shirt right now." He bent down, and examined the back. Morgan came over, made his own examination, and agreed with Zach. "The redness is receding, you are one fortunate guy. Guess your friends believed in you. You should be good, just be careful. It will still hurt for a while."

Takato stood up. He brushed the dirt off his shirt and pants. "anything to eat?"

"Bread!" Guilmon shouted.

Morgan shook his head. "we have food, But no bread."

"Come on people, food time! Get it while it's hot, we don't serve cold. And I'm not joking here."

"Why isn't he joking? Tell me he was joking about not joking," said Davis to no one in particular, as he walked over. Lucas answered anyways. "Food found in the dark area only stays edible while it's cooked and hot. Once it cools off, we have to throw it out or we get sick from eating it. And reheating it doesn't work." Lucas walked over to the steaming pot. "What's it today Leo?"

"Commandramon found some plum apples and blue cherries, and some black fish, along with water we could cook with. Blazermon cooked it to perfection, well, figuratively speaking."

"So we actually have good tasting stuff for once?" Leo nodded

"Alright, we have plumapple, blue cherry, black fish stew for breakfast. Line up to eat. Don't worry this is good stuff." He eagerly got a bowl full himself.

As the other got their food and started eating, there were murmurs of agreement. It _was_ good, one of the best stews any of them had ever had in fact. Just then Rika came walking back. Tina handed her a bowl of stew, and one for Renamon. She sat down on a rock near the barrier. Takato told Guilmon to stay, and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want Takato?" she inquired, in a voice full of so many different things it was impossible to figure out what they were.

"I, uh, just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you mad."

"Don't you dare, Gogglehead," she replied in a firm voice, although there was something in it, and it wasn't anger. It seemed sweeter.

"I, uh, ok. Hey, since when did you start calling me Gogglehead again?" he asked her, mystified.

"since I just decided those goggles are really cute on you." She replied, red in the face.

"These things are cute on me?" He asked, looking up towards his goggles that he pulled off his head. When he looked back down he was staring straight into Rika's face, which was right next to his.

"Yes, they do," she replied, then kissed him, hard. He stared at her as she put her hand on his knee, and the other on the back of his head, pushing it into the kiss. After a moment he got into it himself, and pulled her into him.

Kari started giggling and whispering with Yolie when she noticed. Most of the boys who noticed just stared, especially Henry, who could not believe what he was seeing. In fact he nearly refused to believe it. Tina smirked. Renamon, sitting in "her" tree, raised an eyebrow. Terriermon, however, smart alec as ever, managed to put what everyone was thinking into words.

"Now that's not something you see everyday. In fact, I don't believe you see that at all. You're falling behind Henry." Henry reached up and clamped a hand over Terriermon's mouth.

Rika, after Takato, was the most surprised by what she'd done. She was also the one who broke the kiss, panting as she grinned and blushed scarlet. Takato, also panting, looked at her.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I was just saying thank you for saving me." She blushed deeper.

"Well I like the way you thank people, I'm going to have to earn your gratitude more often."

She giggled and shoved him. He nearly lost his seat, didn't, then started tickling her stomach and side. She laughed this time.

"I wish I could do that with Kari." There was general laughter at this comment by Davis. Only then did Rika realize she had just done that in front of everybody.

Takuya had picked up the banter, wondering if he looked more appealing since he became a digimon. More laughter.

Rika darted off behind the tree. Kari and Yolie followed her.

Takato got up and walked back over to his meal, which was no longer there, Guilmon having eaten it. Leo gave him another bowl full, saying he needed to eat even more than the rest of them. All the guys except Koji, Masaru and Ikuto quickly gathered in a throng to congratulate Takato. Ikuto sat there and thought of Chika. Masaru bopped him. "no thinking about doing that with my sister, got it?" Ikuto rubbed his head and nodded, grinning. Then they both burst out laughing.

Koji finished eating, then started doing some of his martial arts exercises, for lack of any better ideas of doing stuff alone. Henry, deciding to ask Takato about it when he wasn't being mobbed, walks over to the human/digimon hybrid, which looked very much like a werewolf. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, as he watches Koji.

"only if you can't keep up," koji replies in a low growling voice.

Henry starts his own, keeping good pace with Koji/Strabimon. He starts thinking, finding the exercise relaxing. The others have split up to talk or chat. Takato, TK, Davis, Takuya, and Masaru went off with Morgan and Lucas, probably to talk strategy, make a plan or something. Normally Henry would have wanted to be in on it too, but not right now, there was too much on his mind. After a bit, Koji challenges him to a sparing match. Most of the digimon are by this time watching, as well as Ken, Cody, Tina, and Ikuto.

They were in the middle of a more or less even match, neither putting everything in it, mostly to conserve energy, when there was a shout from Zach. It distracted Henry just enough that Koji landed a good solid blow, inadvertently scratching him the process. Henry landed on his rear, holding his side. Koji stretched out a hand. "not bad, but your distracted too easily." Henry just nodded.

"Everybody, come look at this! I've found something!" Zach was shouting. Everybody, and I mean everybody, gathered round, jostling for a good look, except for the girls, who happened to be closest and got there first. Rika found herself next to Takato, noticed this, noticed he noticed, and looked anywhere but at him. He sighed and looked back at Zach.

"It's some kind of hollow section on the pedestal. Just a sec and I think I can open it." He was typing furiously. He grinned, reached up, and tapped a symbol on the pedestal. A hatch popped open. He reached in and pulled out 5 things. 4 of them were tags, the fifth was a blue card.

The D3 group and the tamers gasped. "Tags and crests, but I only recognize two of them." He tossed one of the crests to Leo. "Respect." He tossed the next one to Morgan. "Destiny. But I don't know these two."

Ken spoke. "I know one of them. That's my crest of kindness." He reached his hand out. The Tag and Crest glowed, and appeared in his hand. He held it up to look at. "now these last two. Anybody know anything about this one? I think it's the Crest of Miracles."

Veemon spoke up. "Wasn't it the digi-egg of Miracles that let me digivolve to Magnamon?"

Cody answered, "yes."

Davis mused, "I wonder." He stretched out his hand, and the Tag and Crest appeared in it. He blinked. "Cool, I have a crest now!"

Cody and Yolie looked at each other glumly. "Even Davis has a crest? Now you and I are the only ones without crests."

Ken kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That's ok Yolie, you're perfect without one."

She snuggled up to him, then kissed his cheek. "Thanks Ken." Takato made a face.

"There's too much mushy stuff going on here."

"Hey!" Rika snapped, and Takato instantly shut up and started looking nervous. Then she grinned at him. He relaxed, but just a little. This whole thing with Rika was really starting to get confused. He wondered if they could talk about it, maybe figure a few things out.

Zach picked up the Blue Card. He examined it, flipped it around, eyed it, then started, "Now this…"

"Is a Blue Card," stated Takato, Rika and Henry, all at the same time.

"Right. But it's more than just a blue Card."

"We know. It's used to allow matrix digivolution, which is how our digimon reach Ultimate level," Henry explained. "and it is what made the three of us tamers."

"But do you grasp the concept of how? I do. It essentially carries all the extra data a digimon would normally use to digivolve to ultimate, and stores it in card form, so it can work as modify card just like regular cards, except it modifies the digimon into ultimates. The algorithm that does this has got to be genius. I hope I get to meet whoever wrote it."

Takato blinked. "how do you figure all that just be looking at it."

"I can read bar codes and card code data by looking. That, and it has the code printed in blue on the card. See here, the blue is actually the blue data coding."

Cody bent closer, so did Henry. They both blinked. "He's right. Damn, I never noticed."

"You're starting to remind me of Izzy."

"Did someone say my name?" a voice came out of the computer.

"What the hell was that?" asked Takuya.

"It appears somebody has hacked into my video/audio system. You say your name is Izzy? Wouldn't happen to be the partner of Tentomon, would you?"

There was a pause, then the voice asked. "How do you know about tentomon? Who is this!?"

"My names Zach, and you're the one who hacked my computer."

Another pause, then, "Well, yeah, but I was just following the signal the D3's through my laptop and digivice. Why did I find your computer?"

Zach blinked, then realized nobody had hacked his laptop. He clicked out of the current program and typed in a command. The digital portal appeared. It was open, sort of. The communication line worked, but according to the portal status, nothing else should actually be able to use it. "Because my computer was the only one near enough to the D3s to have the portal program active. Lucky for all of us, it's comm. only."

"Hey Izzy, it's Ken. I'm here with TK, Davis, Kari, Yolie, and Cody. We've uh, made some new friends. Switch to the digiportal and you should get streaming video. We can see you."

Izzy did, then blinked as the image he got was of Zach, but he could see Ken next to Zach, as well as Yolie with a couple other people in the background. "ok, what is going on here. I got calls from all the other digi-destined, saying first that TK and Kari were missing, then I find out all 6 of you are gone. I plug my digivice into the computer, to see if I can pick up a signal, and I start hearing somebody say me name. it sounded like Cody."

"It was. I was comparing Zach to you," Cody replied.

"Ok, now, I'll ask again, someone explain what is going on."

Davis answered this time. "We've been called off on another adventure. This time we're fighting something called the 7 great demon lords."

Izzy's head practically blew. "What!? You think you can take on the 7 great demon lords of the digital world? I looked them up once, their worse that malomyotism or appocallymon. By a factor of 7."

"Which is why these six weren't the only ones we called for help."

"Huh? We? And who else could whoever you are call for help?"

"I expect this is going to take a while. Henry, Takuya, and Ikuto stay. And I need one of you 6 to stay as well. The rest of you can go for now. This will take some time," Zach stated.

The 3 named stayed, as well as Ken, who gave Yolie a kiss before she went off. Takato started to follow Rika, but she turned to him, and said, "Not right now Gogglehead. Ok?" He nodded and went off with Davis and TK. He'd missed the explanation the first couple of times, so he wanted to get filled in and ask a few questions about some of his favorite digimon characters.

Ken sat down with Takuya, Henry, Ikuto and Zach. He gave a cursory explanation of things with Zach, then they got into the whole alternate dimensions bit and the 5 original digi-destined. Izzy was stunned. "I've contacted the others. We'll let their families know. And I'm setting up a program to alert me whenever the portal program activates. That way you can contact me as needed."

Zach nodded. "We'll keep you updated as we can. Stay on the line though, I want to try something. Henry, I need your D-Arc. Don't worry, you'll get it back. I'm going to try and contact your dimension."

"Alright. Try my dad. And a guy named Yamaki." He handed Zach his D-Arc. Zach pulled out a connection wire, and plugged the D-arc in. He started running analysis and signal tracking programs. "The Reason I need you on the line Izzy, is because I need want to see if I can use the Digi-portal to make a connection to Henry's dimension."

"Right, using the residual particles on the Digivice to create a base for the signal unit, so it can identify the trail and trace it back to the correct point of origin. Then you can…"

"Connect to their internet, and send some emails. There, got it. Alright Henry, what should I say to your Dad?"

Henry grinned. "Hey Takuya, can you go get Takato and Rika, they might have messages too."

"Good idea." Takuya nodded and dashed off at a swift four legged pace. He popped up next to Takato, said a couple words, then zipped off to get Rika. He returned a bit later.

"I offered her a ride, but she insisted on walking," he told the arriving Takato with a grin. Takato punched him on the arm, not hard, just enough to sting, at least with normal kids. Instead, he came away rubbing his hand. Takuya grinned. "Yet another perk of being a digimon."

"So what's happening?" Rika asked as she walked up.

"Zach found a way to contact home. We can all send emails to our families, zach says he may even be able to make video contact with the Hypnos system."

"Yamaki?" Rika asked.

"Well, he has been actually helpful ever since we went into the digital world."

"He may be more than just a little helpful. I understand the concept, but without the proper equipment, I can't actually make more blue cards, even by copying the original. My little laptop doesn't have the processing power. Izzy, you still there?"

"yes."

"There could be backwash, expect to have yourself connected simultaneously to 3 different dimensions."

"Ding."

Zach grinned. "we have full connection. Now, the emails." He took dictations from Henry, Takato, and Rika, and then sent the emails. Then he sent one more for Yamaki. "I used a priority program. The emails will open themselves and set to display after several seconds. Had to power off Izzy's processor though."


	5. Tamer World

Chapter 5 Tamer world

"Beep. You have mail." Janyu sighed as he typed furiously. Henry was missing. Takato was missing. Rika was missing. They'd just disappeared, along with their digimon. He'd only recently heard from Yamaki, learning it had something to do with the Digital world, but that even though Yamaki had actually found and contacted Ryo, he could find nothing about the 3 of them. He started cursing when his work was interrupted by the email opening itself. Then he stopped, and took a second look. He blinked.

"Mayumi! Get in here, it's an Email from Henry!" The phone rang, and he grabbed it, not surprised in the slightest at the voice he heard.

"Janyu, it's Yamaki. I just got…"

"So did I. From Henry."

"We don't know if it's authentic Janyu, but whoever the hell sent it is a damned good hacker. He put a prioty option on the email, so it opened itself."

"Same here."

"He said he's trying to establish a video connection. Can you get down here? It looks like the signal is coming out of the digital world, but it isn't anything we've seen before, and it seems to have no actual source. Much as I hate to say it, you still know more about these digimon than I do."

"Already on my way." He got up to go. Mayumi came in. "You got something from Henry?"

"yes, he's fine. I've got to head out for a minute, but if I'm right, I may be able to actually find Henry." She nodded. He grabbed his coat and shoes, and dashed out the door.

By the time he arrived at Hypnos, things were in chaos. Yamaki was waiting for him in person. "We've determined the signal's source is being routed through the digital world, and hacking into Earth's communications network via Hypnos itself."

"The email said it was by sender BladedBrain. Have you found anything on them?"

"They don't exist. Not on this earth."

"This Earth?"

"You'll see."

They proceeded up to the monitoring room. "Riley, put it on screen. Please." She smiled underneath her visor as she complied with the "Request."

"Still getting used to being married Yamaki?"

"Hmph." On the monitor was a data path, showing the signal coming out of the Digital world and tapping into global communications. Along the way, it traces to something else, a communications network nearly identical to that of Earth's.

"oh. But the source isn't that either?"

Yamaki nodded. "it appears to be simply a routing point. The computer doing the routing identifies as belonging to an 'Izzy Izumi.'"

"That's familiar."

"It should be, your son ought to have watched the show."

"Wait, you mean?"

"Exactly. Izzy Izumi is a character in the digimon television show. He happens to be something of a computer wizard."

"Sir, They're still trying to establish a video connection. I'm afraid if we don't allow it, we could crash the network, this is causing so much interference."

"Janyu, think you can help us establish a stable connection?"

Janyu didn't answer. He'd already got down to work. Soon a giant screen appeared on the wall of the dome, and a picture appeared in it.

Henry, Rika, and Takato knelt on the grass. Takato was in the middle, Rika on his right side, Henry on his left. Next to them was a kid in his middle teens, who was completely unknown (Zach). A smaller screen also appeared, holding an image of Izzy.

"Henry!" Janyu shouted in jubilation at the site of his son, Terriermon perched on his head. Guilmon appeared in the background, as did Renamon.

"Hey Dad. How is everyone?" said Henry as he gave a nervous smile.

"Worried sick."

"Are you kid's alright. And who exactly are you two?"

"My name is Zach Mercanice, but you won't find me in any of your databases. I don't come from your world."

"I'm Izzy Izumi. According to Henry, you should have a small amount of information on me, probably listed under fiction. Can I presume you are Mr. Yamaki?"

"You can."

"Well, I'd say we have a lot to talk about, but let's get the basics out of the way first, before I bore those 3 to death."

"Good idea."

Zach broke in at this point. "as you've probably determined from the signal, we aren't from or on your earth. you may also have identified a communications network nearly identical to the one on your earth. it is a separate earth, one of at least 3 others different from your own. However, only Izzy is present on that earth. The place we are at is known as the Dark area, or the Dark ocean by common misconception. The Dark area is more accurate. There is a small amount of information liking existing on the net as part of any digimon fan websites dedicated to providing information on the digimon fiction universe."

"Riley, check that. Please.

"On it."

"But why are you at the Dark area?"

"The members of my groups summoned a series of Digi-destined from 4 alternate earths to the Dark Area, for the purposes of defeating the 7 great demon lords. Thanks in part to the efforts of the tamers and other children from your world, we are now only dealing with 6 of them."

"What happened to the seventh?"

"Well, he's Beelzemon," Takato chimed in.

"What?"

"The seven great demon lords are 7 of the most powerful of evil digimon, united together in an effort to take over both the digital and real worlds. The original five, of which Zach there is a part of, managed to scatter and imprison them on separate digtal worlds, with 3 of the most powerful ending up together trapped in a completely isolated sector of the Dark Area, which has split off from the rest when it fragmented."

"It broke apart?"

"Sort of. We basically caused a division in the very structure of the Digital world, splitting it into 4 fragments, 3 of them attaching themselves to separate earths. One of them encountered the digimon created by you, Mr. Wong, and created the digital world. Or possibly the fragment planted ideas into your unconscious, guiding you are your friends into creating new digimon to populate and repare this digital world fragment, completing it. It may be this crossover of identical or near identical digital worlds and lifeforms that allowd the very, and I mean very, unique creation of these digignomes of yours, which apparently exist on no other digital world. Certainly they weren't around back when we we're first fighting."

"Anyways, What does this have to do with you summoning the children?"

"Megidramon. When he caused that near meltdown, he broke the isolation barrier on the Dark area fragment we had imprisoned the Demon lords and ourselves on, their leader was able to reach out and begin reconstructing the Dark area. He's finished, with an unforeseen and very deadly side effect."

"no… it's pulling the digital fragments with it, isn't it? Their trying to reform into one complete whole."

"exactly. The problem is they are no longer incomplete 4ths. They are complete wholes in their own right. So they're going to basically collide and destroy most of the digital life on them. Worse still, they'll drag the earths they've attached themselves to with them."

There was complete silence. Then, "How do we know this is the truth Yamaki?"

"We don't, but we don't have much choice. If there's one thing true about his story, it's that there are alternate earth's out there. You can't fake an entire communications network. And the Children are nowhere to be found in this world or the digital one. So either you can block the signals from their D-arcs, or they aren't here."

"Henry. Look at me son." Janyu stepped back to get a good view. He looked directly back at Henry. Henry looked directly back at him. A signal no other could possibly understand, comprehend, or fake passed between them, something taught to Henry by his father as a way of always knowing if he was who he said he was, or if those accompanying him were telling the truth to his knowledge. "Yamaki, trust them. There isn't a doubt in my mind or heart that's Henry, and he trusts them."

Yamaki nodded. Then something beeped. He pressed his mic to his ear. "Send them up. I know exactly who it is, I told them to come, now send them up." He turned to the screen. "Your parents and friends are here. I contacted when I got the email. I sent a message saying to come as soon as we started our little chat here. Your friends are here to."

Henry, Takato, and Rika has been sitting nervously throughout the talk, mostly because they had little to contribute. They were relieved that they'd get to see their families, but a little worried about their reactions.

Slowly, everyone appeared on screen, though they were a little hard to distinguish.

"Hey mom, Dad."

"Hey mom."

"Hey mom, grandma."

"Hey chum lee!"

"You guys get all the fun."

"Hi guys"

Impmon and Ai and Mako had apparently come also.

Jeri looked up at them all, smiled, and said, "hi Takato."

Rika eyed him, and flicked him.

"uh, hi Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Everyone. Sorry we didn't write sooner."

"Yamaki, what the hell is actually going on here? Where are they and when are you bringing them back?"

"Calm down Mr. Matsuda. We're answer all your questions as best we can."

A quick review was given, which basically just said Takato, Rika, and Henry, along with their partners, had been summoned to help save several worlds from annihilation. Of course, they couldn't say just that, it was too simple.

"so you can't come back?"

"Sorry, no."

"Dammit Yamaki, how did this happen? I thought you were monitoring this kind of thing!"

"Don't blame him, We only know because we tried to stop Barbamon, and we lost. He'd never have detected this till it was way too late." Zach spoke in Yamaki's defense.

"You! How dare you summon our children without warning or consent, and put them in such extreme danger!"

"Hey we didn't really have a choice. Would you rather have them there, being useless, or here, saving every single one of you? And we didn't know Barbamon would find them BEFORE we summoned them and attack and injure Takat… oh damn."

"Nice o…"

"WHAT! Takato, you're hurt? What happened! Will you be alright? Or my poor son, my poor son."

"I'm fine mom, really. It burns a bit, but I'm fine. Zach treated it, Rika watched me the whole time, I'm nearly good as new now."

"Rika, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"no, I'm fine."

"Henry?"

"We're all ok Mom."

"So, There's no way of bringing you back? And you don't want to come back?"

Rika and Henry and Takato all looked to each other, then nodded. Takato spoke for them. "We got called her to do a job. We nearly got killed before we even got here, while we were still back in our world. We aren't any safer there. We're seeing this through. We're going to beat the 7 Demon Lords, well, 6 of them, stop the worlds from colliding, and then come home."

"Guilmon, anything particular I can make for you for when you return?" Mr. Matsuda asked, having decided there was nothing else for it.

"Guilmon bread!"

"Guilmon bread it is. You look after Takato now. And you kids look after each other." He looked at each of them.

"Don't worry, we will." Rika replied, unconsciously clasping Takato's hand in her own.

"Terriermon, we're counting on you."

"Momentai."

"Renamon, you'll look after Rika?"

"Of course, although it appears I may no longer be her primary protector."

"What do you mean?"

Rika answered, clasping Takato's hand more tightly as she did so. He clasped hers in reassurance. "Takato got hurt saving me. He saw the shot, and I didn't. Neither did Renamon."

"Takato, how can I thank you… wait, are you two?" Rika's mother had noticed the clasped hands, and gasped in realization of something.

Rika blushed a little, but did not remove her hand from Takato's. "Well…"

Kazu, catching on, looked at the two on screen, then at Jeri, then blinked. "But, I thought she was into Ryo, and you and Jeri…"

"Takato and I broke up over a year ago Kazu, just before the Locomon incident," informed him calmly. She smiled. *At least he's happy. That's all a girl can wish for in the guy she likes. But I'm not worthy of him. They deserve each other.

"Jeez, Kazu, were you the only one who didn't notice that?"

"And it is kinda hard to do anything with a guy who's never there."

"But, but, Chum lee? I would have picked Henry over Chum lee," Kazu stammered out.

"No offense to Rika, but no thanks, she's too much of a wild cat for me."

"None taken Henry. Plus I owe you for that punch."

"That still hurts. Watch out for her hook Takato."

He blinked. "Thanks for the warning." He looked at Rika.

"Later." He nodded.

"Takato." Rika's grandmother was addressing him. "You take care of my granddaughter. And if I find out…"

"I'll protect her no matter what. You have my word." Rika smiled at him. Normally, she didn't want the whole mushy protecting thing in a guy, but there was just something about the determination when he said. He meant every word with every particle of his being. She suddenly realized she'd never felt so secure, even knowing Renamon was always there.

"Thank you Takato. I know she's safe with you. Pull yourself together Rumiko."

"Rika, are you sure you're old enough to have a boyfriend?" there it was, somebody had actually said it. Boyfriend. Rika grimaced.

"Mom, I'm 15, I'm old enough to start making some decisions about this."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"Mom, thanks. But I'll be fine. We'll be fine. All of us." She'd added "all of us" to cover up for the "We'll be fine," line, which was actually only talking about her and Takato.

Goodbyes were finished, and most of families left, along with Kazu, Kenta, and Jerry, Ai, and Mako. Impmon stuck around for a bit.

"Henry, is there anything else we can do for you 3?"

"Blue Cards." Zach said.

"Blue cards? You mean the cards shibumi made?"

Henry nodded.

"We have 1. I understand the concept, but I've no way to actually create more. I need to see if you can't make them, and then fine a way to send them to me. Without, Henry, Rika and Takato won't be able to digivolve to ultimate, of course, that's assuming they can digivolve to champion first."

"Why would they need champion or ultimate? Just go Mega and whoop those demon's rears." Impmon chimed in.

"The Dark area has a very unusually effect on digivolution. Like a weaker version of the Control Spires, but there's no way to stop it. You can look up control spires on the digimon show websites, by the way.

"So they can't digivolve?" Zach nodded affirmatively.

"We have 3, maybe 5 digimon that can digivolve to champion right now. Well, 2, maybe 4, and one digimon that is always champion level."

"Blazermon is always champion? Kinda like leomon or guardromon." Zach nodded again.

"The Dark area, unlike Control spires, doesn't affect virus types, or at least not as much. So theoretically, Guilmon and Ken's Wormmon should still be able to digivolve relatively easily into champions. But it's nearly impossible for digimon, even virus types, to digivolve to ultimate or mega, especially to mega."

"Then what hope do you have? If most of you can't even digivolve, what's the point of the rest of you being there?"

"oh, everyone is going to digivolve. I'm confident of that. It will just take some time, which is why we have to take out some of the easy targets first."

"If you're done with your goodbyes, you can go for now. Izzy, Yamaki, and I have a few things to discuss." The 3 nodded, and walked off to talk and think. Renamon went off by herself, while Guilmon and Terriermon went off to hang out with the other digimon. Blazermon was doing fire tricks. Henry, paused, walked back, and looked straight at Impmon.

"Impmon, can we trust you to take care of things back there? You're the first line of defense."

"Course, anything comes here meaning to do damage, it's gonna get blasted."

"Impmon, I want to tell you something. You know the 7 great demon lords we're fighting? And how there are only 6?"

"yeah, so? One less to worry about."

Henry looked at Zach, who nodded. "You're #7. as Beelzemon anyways."

"WAH!?"

"well, you were, but either way, you're still our friend, and we're counting on you to defend everyone."

"Thanks for the truth Henry." *I'm a Freakin Great Demon Lord! Or was. But I don't want to be one anymore, do i? I like being me, and having friends. Ai and Mako would probably think it was cool, but I still shouldn't tell anyone. I don't want to be doubted again.*

As Henry walked away, Renamon appeared next to him. "That was a brave thing you just did."

"he deserves to know what he used to be. I think it will make him stronger."

"Maybe it will." She faded away again.

"Mr. Yamaki, can you keep this connection open? Izzy will do the same. By doing this, we can always be able to reach you when we need to. I apologize, but I won't be able to permanently hold the connection open on this end. I can't afford to leave my laptop on or behind."

Yamaki nodded. "Not a problem. Janyu, do you think we can gather up all your old playmates again? It seems to me this is as big as the D-Reaper, if you're sure about this."

"Janyu nodded. I'll go do that."

"now, anything else?"

"Izzy, take it away."

"Thanks Zach. Mr. Yamaki, there is another world out there we want to contact. They have a very similar digimon situation to your own, well, in that digimon were supposed to be kept secret from the public, but eventually a near catastrophic event caused digimon to become known to the public."

"How do you plan to contact them?"

"The same way we contacted you. The orignization no longer exists, but its members are bound to be searching for their friends."

"but let me guess, this one is far more distant from either of you than we were, so you need Hypnos's processing power?"

Zach and Izzy both nodded. "Alright, tell me what you need."

They quickly got down to business and explained the plan.


	6. Frontier Savers

Chapter 6 Frontier savers

Touma glanced down at the message on screen. Some kind of foreign, unidentified, search program had just identified him, and sent him a message. The message, displayed on screen, requested that, if he was indeed Touma H. Norstein, he activate a connection stored in the search program. Touma, after Double, triple, and quadruple, and even quintuple checking the search program, decided to activate the connection. What he got was a series of 3 live videos. One room was half shrouded in Darkness, and the man in it had on a black tux and tie, with sunglasses. The next was a wavy red haired you guy in glasses, probably the same age as Touma, sitting at what looked like a desk, with lots of electronic equipment in the background. The last showed a bright immediate background, but darkness further on, a teenager with black hair and a serious face, and Ikuto.

"Touma!"

"Ikuto! Where are you? We've been searching for the past days!"

"Falcomon, Masaru, and Agumon and I are fine. We are in this place called the Dark area. Touma, they demon lords are trying to cause another collision. But this time, it is all worlds, not just our two!"

"What?"

"Touma-kun, if I may, I can explain a little more clearly," Izzy interrupted, and proceeded with a hasty, and still very technical and complex, description of the situation.

"Ikuto said you'd faced this before, so your world may be the key if we fail. We need you to share everything you have on this kind of thing with myself and Mr. Yamaki. He has the resources of the entire global communications network of his world, and more besides, so whatever plan we develop will likely be initiated through the Hypnos system."

Touma nodded. "Understood. I will give you everything we have. Perhaps it is fortunate indeed we didn't get pulled through the digital gate."

"probably, if you had, who would we have been able to contact."

"The taichou or Chief Yushima perhaps, but they don't have my resources. I will alert everyone who needs to know. Unfortunetly, the government director will be useless to us, and by that line, the government, so this will have to be privately funded by me. I will still do everything I can."

After that Masaru, who had been called over, and hadn't really understood the explanations, made a request of Touma. "Touma, I want you to give a message to my family. Tell them Agumon and I will be fine. And tell them I'm going to teach this demon lords a few things. And tell Ikuto's family I'll watch out for him." He smiled and gave Touma a thumbs up.

Touma smiled and nodded. "of course you will Masaru. I'll make sure to have something ready if they don't learn anything from their lessons."

"hehe."

Meanwhile, at a hospital on yet another earth, "Are they going to be all right?"

"I don't know Tommy. I've never met someone who just collapsed and fell into a coma like that."

"I'm tell you, I can feel it. They aren't in their bodies, their in the digital world."

"That's great Kouchi, we can't prove it, even if we can, no one will believe us, and we have no way to get there."

"Get where?" asked Takuya's voice, coming out of Zoe's pocket. She jumped up.

"Zoe, your D-Tector!" exclaimed JP.

She pulled it out of her vest pocket, looking at it as Takuya spoke again.

"that you guys? Everyone there?

"Yes! We're at the hospital, waiting to here if you guys are going to be ok."

"Yeah, your bodies just collapsed. Is this really you takuya?"

Something else came over the D-Tector, something like, "Hey Morgan, sounds like your theory was right, we are spirits!"

"Takuya, what's going on, is my brother there?"

"Yeah Kouchi, we're both here. Here being the Dark area. Don't try to get here, you can't, and we need you there. There's somekind of plan by these digimon called the 7 Great demon lords to reunite the Dark area, which got split up, and they'll pull all the digital worlds together to. And then it will be a catastrophe. You have to stay there, in case we fail or they break out. Oh, and Lucemon is back. He's one of the Demon lords."

"I thought we took care of Lucemon for good."

"We destroyed him all right, but he got sent to this place Koji, I, and a bunch of digi-destined from other earth's are at now, called the Dark Area. It's where all evil digimon eventually end up. He reformed himself or something. And he's stronger now too. So stay on your toes, ok guys?"

"We will!"

"That's the way Tommy."

"Hey Takuya, put koji on would you?"

"Sure, I'm using his D-Tector anyways."

"Hey bro."

"Hey Koji."

Kouchi moved a way and started whispering, despite Tommy's best efforts, he didn't catch what they said.


	7. Crest Seeking

Chapter 7 crest seeking

While Zach had been doing his video conference calls, the majority of the others were talking and discussing about what action to take.

Finally, after a total lack of real idea, Kari broke in. "It think we should find the rest of the crests. If they are to be found."

"Now that, is a brilliant idea," Morgan commented.

"What made you think of it Kari?" questioned Ken.

"Well, you, Davis, Leo, and Morgan all have crests. TK and I have crests, or had them. I think at the very least, Tina, Zach, and Lucas have them to, maybe Yolie and Cody too."

"All five of us had crests. We lost them in the division of the digital world, our crests were used to power the process. Or maybe I should say we gave up the physical manifestations of them." Leo put his head on his fist, and pondered. "I got mine back, so the others are probably out there too. We just have to go get them."

"Then let's!"

"Let's what?" inquired Takato, who had just returned with Rika. Henry was at that moment speaking to Impmon.

"Go find the Crests. We might even find blue cards."

"Sounds cool. Besides, I hate this sitting around. We need to go do something." Rika's thoughts mirrored those of both Davis, Kari, Takato, and Lucas. All 4 nodded in agreement.

"I think we should start by taking out middle management," said Morgan.

"middle management?"

"Dragomon, evil master of the Dark ocean. Taking him would clear this area, cleanse it actually. And if we cleanse this area, it would slow down it's pull on your world, Kari."

"It would?"

"The dark ocean is the most centrally located section of those that splintered off, so as the others are drawing together, it was one of the first to reconnect. It was also the closest to your world, and it think it was the only piece to stay connected to it. Stop it would drastically scale down the damage at least. And by starting with middle management, we have more time to recover our ability to digivolve and grow stronger, and learn to work better together."

"cool. Then what?" asked Davis.

"As Terriermon would say, Momentai. One step at a time. Taking out Dragomon sounds good as a place to start. We should pace ourselves though, no rushing, or we might not get this done at all," Henry informed him. Henry had got back in enough time to catch most of the conversation after the statement by Rika that they needed to do something, and had immediately grasped where the conversation was heading.

"Henry's right. We need to work fast, but if we try to go too fast, we'll end up facing opponents we aren't ready to fight." The others nodded.

"Anybody tired right now?" lucas inquired of the group. There were no affirmatives.

"then let's go now."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"Great an idea as that is, come look at this first. We just found it!" Zach called from his position by the pedestal. The others hurried over.

"It's a map. Which contains several things I think are the location of the crests."

"oh? That was easy."

"Hey, maybe we should get the crests before we go after Dragomon afterall."

"But is it really safe to leave this place?"

"The longer we stay, the easier it is for us to be found. If we keep moving, we won't be as easy to find, plus if we split up into smaller groups, say, two groups, to get the remaining crests, or maybe three, then we stand less chance of being found." Zach mused.

"Wait, you actually think it is a good idea to split up?" questioned TK.

"Under these circumstances, yes. The sooner we find the crests the better."

"But we don't know which location is which crest, do we?"

"Actually, we do. Let's see, five crests listed, Redemption, Wisdom, Truth, Light, and Hope. Sorry Yolie, Cody, if you have crests, the map doesn't know about them."

"Ahhh."

Let's see, Truth and Redemption happen to be close together."

"Then Lucas and I will go with, let's see, Henry, care to join us?"

"Uh, what, me?" he asked, startled.

"Yes you, oh strong one." She winked at him.

He grinned, unknown to himself. "ok."

"We're sticking with Henry." Rika spoke for herself and Takato.

"ok, that's team 1 settled. Now, Hope and Wisdom happen to be close together also, so TK, care to travel with me?" Zach cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright."

"I'm going with TK." Cody was speaking.

"Well I'm staying with Kari, somebody has to watch out for her." Davis stated flatly.

"I'm staying with Yolie." Ken added.

"I'll stay with this group." Morgan indicated Davis, Kari, Ken, and Yolie. "Takuya, care to come with us. Koji, could you go with Tina's group?"

Koji looked over at Henry, then nodded. "sure."

"ok, Then I'm going with Zach. Masaru and Ikuto, you guys as well." They nodded.

"Alright, let's go then."

The teams moved out of the last safe place in the Dark area, and unto into what was for most of them the complete unknown.

Rika was walking at the back with Takato and Guilmon. Tina was up front, Lucas was at the very back. Renamon was darting from tree to tree. Koji and Henry, with Terriermon on his shoulder, walked behind Tina. Commandramon had disappeared to take point. No one said anything, not even Terriermon. Things seemed to serious for it.

Rika was glancing at Takato, as he strode along beside her. *It feels so strange, thinking about Takato like this. And it feels so strange to know he's thinking that way about me. Well, some of the time. Sometimes I wonder if he's thinking at all. But just looking at him, why does it give me this feeling? What is this feeling? It reminds me of when I think of Renamon sometimes, but stronger. What's going on.* she sighed.

Takato noticed and looked over. "something the matter?"

"No I'm fine."

"Quiet you two, we're almost there." They returned to silence. They finally saw a strange obelisk out of the gloom. Just as they neared it, there was a loud Crack to the right. A gigantic preying mantis stepped out of the trees. But this was no ordinary giant preying mantis.

It was two stories tall, with what seemed like a near human face in its head. Instead of two scythes, it had one, held in actual hands, while its four gigantic eerie green armored legs took it closer. "Harvest Wave!" it cried in a ghoulish voice as it swung the giant scythe in an arc. A wave of energy blasted out of it, scattering everyone.

Rika found herself all alone, right in the giant digimon's path. It charged toward her, and raised its scythe.

"Rika!" Takato cried as he got up and ran towards her. Guilmon dashed past him towards the mantis.

"Soul reclaimer!" the thing cried as it swung its scythe down on Rika. She shut her eyes, and averted her gaze, not wanting to see herself die.

"Dragon Slash!"

"Dragon Fire!"

She looked up just as Takato grabbed her to pull her to safety. Guilmon had Digivolved to Growlmon and caught the scythe swing on his dragon slash blades. Renamon had digivolved to Kyuubimon, and was striking at the creature as it raised its scythe once more.

"Commandramon!"

"Of course ma'am!" A glow came out of Tina's digivice, and then out of Commandramon. "Commandramon Digivolve to…Sealsdramon!" his new form was about ten feet tall, and covered in light body armor, and a mask, and carried a combat knife.

Koji simply charged in. "Light Slash" sending a slash of light at the mantis.

"Terrier tornado!"

"Pyro sphere!"

"Ciclemon, digivolve!"

"Right. Ciclemon digivolve to…Canamon!" he had become a large wolf like digimon with icicles coming out his its shoulders and chest, and one on its head.

"Icicle claw!" swiping an ice covered claw at it. The combination of furious attacks pushed the creature back.

"Scouter monoeye! Aim for his chest, that's his weak point!"

"Right!" a flurry of attacks followed, all going directly for the creatures chest. He swung his scythe, and blocked half of them, but took several hits. He disintegrated.

"Well, that was interesting." Commented Koji as he eyed where the mantis digimon had been.

*Guilmon Digivolved because of Takato's desire to protect me. Takato saved me again! Well, at least Renamon Digivolved as well.* Rika thought to herself as she sat there, Takato next to her.

"Rika, you alright? Rika?"

"I, I'm fine. Thanks Takato, Renamon, Guilmon."

"oh course, I will always protect you," was Renamon's reply.

"Come on. We should get moving again."

"Right." Rika stood up and dusted herself off. She noticed her heart shirt (which was a whole heart, not a broken one) had a slight tear. That had been closer than anyone realized. She decided not to mention it.

They set off again, reaching the obelisk. Tina and Lucas approached it. They both touched it, and two points of light, one to the left, one to right, began glowing, then shot towards them. Their crests and tags appeared in their hands. Tina's was Redemption, Lucas had Truth. "Let's head back." Everyone nodded just as all 4 champions suddenly returned to Rookie form. "Guess we won't have to worry about not being able to de-digivolve." Takato noted, to general amusement of the 3 tamers and digimon. Tina and Lucas didn't catch the joke, but decided not to ask.

Elsewhere, in another direction.

"Baboon punch!" A giant green, armored, ape sent Raidramon, Angemon, and Razormon flying. Digmon tried to attack, but was swatted aside.

Blazermon jumped in. "Blazing punch!" he landed a solid blow, but he still got knocked away.

"Blazermon, you alright?"

"Fine."

"AHHHHHHH!" Masaru followed Blazermon's example and landed a solid hit.

"Digisoul, Charge! Overdrive!" he exclaimed next, but nothing happened.

"Masaru, they told us we can't digivolve to mega!"

"Well they aren't stopping Agumon from digivolving to Champion! Digisoul, Charge!" this time it worked.

"Agumon, Digivolve to… Geogreymon!"

"Digisoul, charge!"

"Falcomon digivolve to…Peckmon!" Where Falcomon had been stood a giant ostrich with running goggles, among other things. He charged. "Kunai bane!" a rain of sharp feathers hit the ape, then exploded. As he came out of the smoke cloud, the took a blast to the face from Geogreymon's Mega Burst. Then a punch to the top of his noggin, which set his hair on fire. Next the ground crumbled under him, then a lightning shock coupled with a "Hand of Fate." Last was a slash through the center, and he was gone.

TK sighed. "Nice work Angemon."

"You too digmon."

"of course Cody." With that Digmon de-digivolved back to Armadillomon. The others returned to Rookie form.

"ok, so one crest down, one giant ape down, one crest to go. Let's get moving." Everyone agreed and started running towards Zach's crest of Truth.

Elsewhere still.

Kari had the easiest time with her crest, encountering absolutely no problems along the way. They were thus the first back. Tina's group arrived next. Last to return were Morgan's team.

Not exactly elsewhere.

The mantis digimon appeared out of thin air at the location of the crest of Light, as the Ape did the same. "DeathHarvestmon, that was a simple task. Far to0 easy for us."

"Perhaps, but that is what the master commanded, that we merely make the digi-destined think the crests were guarded. Which they were, till we took care of the guards. Let us report to the master on the strength of these weakling didi-destined. That they should think they can actual defeat even the 7 great demon lords is preposterous."

The ape nodded, and the two disappeared again.


	8. Middle Management

Chapter 8 middle management

"Everyone here? How'd it go?"

"We got attacked by a giant mantis, but we manage to drive it off. Guilmon and Renamon both digivolved."

"We got attacked by a Giant Green Baboon. Everyone digivolve to Champion except Armadillomon, Cody had him armor digivolve cause he happened to have his D-Terminal with him when he got sucked in through the gate."

"Does anyone else happen to have their D-Terminal?" Kari looked around.

Davis held up his. "I was emailing Izzy for some help with my sales chart right before I got sucked in."

"So that's what, 4 digieggs? 5 if Davis can figure out how to summon up his Digi-egg of miracles that always comes through in a pinch." Cody was calculating when a shout come out of the forest to the left of everyone.

"Black Pepper breath!"

"M16 Assasin!"

"Diamond storm!"

Seconds later a slightly burned Commandramon came out of the forest dragging a Black Agumon. Renamon appeared next to Rika seconds later. "We caught him spying on us."

"Shall I Execute ma'am, or would you prefer interrogation first."

"Stop it!" Kari shouted as she ran towards the beaten, but still conscious creature. "Agumon!" She hugged him. This startled everyone.

"Kari?"

"It is! Agumon!"

"not all that Agumon, part part only. But still know you. Also part, BlackWarGreymon."

"That's BlackWarGreymon? But, wait, I'm confused…" Davis was trying to comprehend it.

"It's the Agumon Tai and I met when we were really little kids. Or part of him. He must have ended up in the Dark Area after that battle."

"I, absorb data from, spire's program, was part of BlackWarGreymon. Recognized Raidramon, follow, data included memories, what you doing here? Dark, evil place, this."

Kari was actually crying at this point, tears of joy running down her face. "how did you get here?"

"Me, Parrotmon, destroy each other,, I end up dragged here with him, no digiegg, near death, absorb spirit's data before it become dark thing."

"It must have been the Data from BlackWarGreymon. But how did it get here, and how did he lose it?"

"He was made from the control spires, and the control spires were basically made from the substance of the Dark area, It must have drawn the data back in, the parts blown away by MaloMyotismon, and it was found by this Agumon. Perhaps that is why he's black." Ken hypothesized.

Commandramon stepped forward and saluted. "I apologize for attacking you from behind, perhaps I should have attempted to identify you first."

"No Commandramon, You did your job. Even if he was a friend, he was still sneaking around, hiding, spying. You reacted exactly as you should have." Tina told him.

"Thank you Ma'am." He saluted again.

"BlackAgumon, are you going to be alright?" Masaru asked.

"Yes, I believe I'll be fine." He stood up, shook himself, and wavered ever so slightly on his feet. "See? Fine."

"so, off to see what the heck we can do about Mr. Dragomon?" Morgan asked the group.

"Sounds good." Leo and Masaru both answered. Takuya grinned, Koji nodded, slowly, there was assent from everyone.

Then Cody asked a pertinent question. "Shouldn't we have a better plan than just to charge in?"

Zach looked at him. "oh course, but without good recon, and proper assessment of the situation and just how powerful Dragomon looks to be, we can't form a proper plan. We're better off going now that waiting around more."

"Right." Cody nodded, swayed by Zach's argument.

They all set off. Black Agumon was near the back, surprised he'd been invited along, even if it was Kari who insisted he come. Then he found Agumon walking next to him, and the two fell into a Q & A session, Agumon asking questions, Black Agumon answering if he could.

Lucas fell back alongside Henry and Davis. "Are we really sure we can trust him? Kari is the only one who seems to know him, and we have no proof he's got any of the good parts of BlackWarGreymon's data, if any."

"If kari trusts him, I do. Besides, how else would he know her name?"

"A spy would know," Henry muttered.

"Aw, come on now Henry, give the guy a chance. Momentai." Terriermon spoke from Henry's shoulder.

Ciclemon loped up to Lucas. "He smells alright."

"Alright, I'll give him a shot then. But that doesn't mean I trust him."

"What's his problem? Why's he so mean about this?" Davis asked Henry as they walked.

"Crest of Truth remember? I'm guessing he either doesn't understand the concept of lying, or more likely, just doesn't care to. Even when talking about the guy. If he holds true, yep, see?" Henry pointed forward, where Agumon had been made to fall behind while Lucas had a chat with the BlackAgumon. The latter looked affronted, but after a couple minutes, they shook hand to claw, and Lucas dropped back, while Agumon moved forward to talk again.

"I told him I still wasn't convinced, he told me I was welcome to keep an eye on him as much as I liked, and keep him in site, but he swore he wasn't lying. I don't get that kind of look from a lying digimon, so I'm going to give him his chance."

Henry looked at Davis. "Told ya."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hmm?"

"oh, nothing," replied Henry as he clamped his hand over Terriermon's mouth.

After another hour or 3 of walking the decision was made to get some dinner and camp for the night. Leo and Blazermon, and Morgan and Raimon, went off hunting for food and water. Slicemon cut up some rocks to make a sort of pot, and Zach arranged it for cooking while Slicemon then proceeded to cut up some firewood.

With the exception of Masaru, there was an unspoken agreement to leave this to the 5, as they were being called, as they had lots of experience with this, and everyone else didn't have hardly any, plus they'd actually done something today, and the Dark area seemed to have the effect of draining most peoples energy faster than normal.

Masaru, with Lucas, had volunteered to patrol the "camp" because he was still pumped from the fight earlier, and he felt that, if something did attack, he'd at least be in the fighting spirit. Everyone else was dead tired.

The everyone sat in a random pattern about the cooking fire, more or less. Koji sat a little out of the circle, Renamon stayed by Rika, who was between Takato and Rika. Terriermon took his accustomed place in on Henry's shoulder, while Guilmon lay and stared at the empty stone cooking pot. Davis was next to Kari, with Ken and Yolie between himself and TK. Cody had sat down and started talking with Ikuto. Being the two youngest, they had made fast friends. Takuya sat next to Zach and made light banter. He also wasn't that tired, he said. Zach had figured it was because he was only here in spirit, and his real body was somewhere back in his world, so the Dark Area's usual effects couldn't really affect him as much. Souls are much harder to drain of energy than physical bodies, since they run off more of emotional energy, than food and water.

"So, how close are we to the Dark Ocean?" asked Ken.

"About another two hours and we'd be there." Zach replied, looking over.

"What? Then why'd we stop?" asked Takato.

Davis, in a rare moment of genius, answered. "We're already dead tired, imagine walking two more hours. And that puts us right next to Dragomon. Do you want to get attacked in your sleep, when you're dead tired and can't fight? At least if we stop here, we're less likely to be attacked, and we can even make some preliminary plans if anyone is awake enough to do it."

"Probably not that last part, Humans and Digimon both don't think well when they're tired and hungry. Let's get some food, then get some sleep, move out after that, and make our plans when we get there and get some recon." Was Henry's partial counter. "But you've got the rest right."

"Good point, guess I'm too tired to think. Or maybe too hungry," he amended when his stomach growled at him.

"Hey guys, we got water and food. Stream back that way, mostly mushrooms Blazermon is sure aren't poisonous, and a couple of the medium good fish, stank fish."

"Stank fish? Sounds gross."

"They smell gross, till you took them, then they smell better than they taste, but they still taste ok. You don't stew these though."

After Takuya started the fire, and helped catch all the smoke, so no one would see it, everyone gathered round to cook their fish, and then ate some mushroom soup, tangy, but palatable. The fish seemed to be the taste bud saver of the meal, all of them so far.

As everyone was settled in the trees for some sleep, Takato and Rika were sitting on the same large branch, legs hanging down. Rika rested her head on Takato's shoulder. Takato broke the silence. "so what was that warning about your left hook?"

"I socked Henry on the jaw cause I thought he didn't care if you got better. I realized later, after a talk with some of the girls, that he just looked at the situation a little more differently. His personal stake wasn't as big as mine."

"Thanks for caring." Takato put his hand on Rika's.

"Your welcome. Hey Takato, why did you and Jeri break up?" Rika shifted her head and looked up at him.

"She broke it off. I'm… not really sure why."

"Do you still have feelings for her? And I want the truth."

"The truth? Well, yeah, I do, but not like I have for you. You've always had this strong, independent spirit, you never seem to be afraid. I guess I just like that. Plus you have just gotten more beautiful since that first day you changed your shirt."

She elbowed him, lightly. "since the day I changed my shirt? What about before then?"

" umph. I kinda never really noticed before that. You were so much the tomboy I barely thought about the fact you were a girl most of the time."

"oh really? How about now?"

"Now? You are the most beautiful person in what, 9 worlds?" she smiled at her. "You know, when I was out of it, I was having a ton of really bad dreams, and I hurt like hell in all of them. Then, out of nowhere, all the pain went away, and I was just dreaming of spending a day with you, looking at Sakura blooming in the park."

"You are your dreams. The first time you ever saw me was in a dream." She edged closer, her head back on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. He slid his arm over her shoulder. "But you know, I had almost the same dream as you. Both that first time, well, it wasn't really a dream, but I saw you, and just before, we were looking at Sakura blossoming in the park."

"Dreams are weird things, huh?"

"Yep." As the two of them got more comfortable, lying next to each other on the tree limb, she spoke again. "I think I know what made me fall for you Gogglehead."

"What's that Rika?"

"You give me a feeling of safety and assurance no other guy has ever offered to me. A feeling even stronger than Renamon. Something I haven't really felt since my parents were divorced, and I stopped having my dad around. Thank you for that." She drifted off, feeling absolutely safe and secure.

"Your welcome." He kissed her forehead, then feel asleep himself.

Tina watched Henry and Terriermon above her, sighing to herself. He was really cute, and he seemed so smart and strong. He certainly didn't seem to be afraid of this whole thing. One of those guys with real resolve. She sighed again, drifting off to sleep as she wondered about Henry.

Despite the fact that several Dark servants came near, the Heroes of 8 worlds were perfectly safe, for all the Dark servants unconsciously avoided the place, for the feelings echoing through it, of courage, compassion, kindness, assuredness of success, a fighting spirit, a belief that they would do this, it would happen, they would succeed, feelings of love, were a ward composed of those very things most counter to the very core of a Dark Servant.


	9. Plans for Battle

Chapter 9 Plans for Battle

*To all those who read this, first thanks, second, review it so I know what you think of it, that way I can make improvements. I also take suggestions as to digimon that can be used as part of the armies of the evil ones.*

Takato and Rika were among the last to wake up. They ate their share of "breakfast" quickly, wishing the Dark area worked like their digital worlds, where food wasn't a necessity.

After that, they headed out, stopping about an hour and a half later. They couldn't actually see the dark ocean yet.

"Right, what digimon here are good at stealth and recon?" Morgan requested of the team.

"Me." Renamon spoke up.

"Me." Koji volunteered.

"I'm go." Falcomon stood up.

"Wormmon can do this."

"Blazermon and Commandramon too." Tina reminded Morgan.

"ok, sounds good."

Yolie sighed, so did Hawkmon. "If only I could armor digivolve to Shurimon."

"Don't get depressed about it Hawkmon, we know you'll make it up later."

"Of course." He answered in his British accent, ready to prove himself in the fight.

The 6 digimon dispersed. Cody, done thinking, spoke up. "I can take submarimon out if you like."

"no." was all Leo said.

"You go in that water now, Dragomon will know we are here. And you won't come back out. No scouting underwater, we want to lure Dragomon out, not get lured in." Tina explained.

Cody nodded.

"But if you really must, we could use you as bait later." Lucas added.

Cody grinned. "Sure, little danger never hurt anyone."

General, but miraculously quiet, laughter broke out at this.

After a while, the digimon reported back in. There were regular patrols of Devidramon in the sky, with Gesomon in the oceans, BomberNanimon and Dark servants in the forests. By listening to the ever chatty, and temperamental, BomberNanimon, it was learned Dragomon had acquired to Virus generals for himself, one of them was an IceDevimon. Whether it was one of those faced by any of the digi-destined before this wasn't known. The other was a Cyclonemon. Wormmon had overheard them complaining about a high alert status, and the lack of soda.

"So, if we take out the generals, maybe we'll be able to lure out Dragomon," suggested TK.

"I'm game." Davis was ready to roll out that instant.

"calm down for a moment Davis. How do we lure out the generals?" asked Ken.

"I don't think we'll have to, not if we don't want to. IceDevimon and Cyclonemon aren't aquatic types, I be they live aboveground somewhere. Cyclonemon will be easy to lure out, just take out some guards, if we knock him out of the fight, IceDevimon might come out, if not, we could just go for him. Either way, we'll likely learn where their land base is." That was all from Takuya.

"Smart thinking Takuya. I didn't know you had it in." Koji teased.

"Why tha… hey!" Takuya took a swipe at Koji, who dodged.

"so we should start attacking the guards?"

"hit and run tactics. Don't expose yourself, vanish fast as you can. You don't even have to destroy them." Tina outlined a simple strategy, augmented by ideas from several others, including Masaru, who volunteered to have himself and GeoGreymon stay insight of the enemy. The idea was excepted. Blazermon would back him up with Takuya and Koji.

Digimon digivolved, pairs set out for the attack.

They started striking, only quick shots, then fading away. At the same time, Renamon, stingmon, and Sealsdramon were tasked with following the enemy discreetly, so as to locate their land base, if there indeed was one. They find it rather quickly.

At that moment, inside. "What's this about attacks? Who's attacking us?" Cyclonemon demanded.

The dark servant bowed. "They attacked many of us, destroying us, then disappeared. There is a greymon type, as well as an angel type and two raidramons."

"Two armors? No, one of them will be that champion type we heard about," IceDevimon commented. "patrol the whole of the forest. If you find them, let us know."

Another dark servant entered. "Leaders, the Greymon type has not disappeared, but remains near the beach, destroying all comers."

"oh ho, it does? I'll take care of it." Cyclonemon went forward, eager for a good fight.

IceDevimon chuckled to himself, figuring it was a trap. So be it, Cyclonemon would take care of it anyways, and if he didn't, well, it would save IceDevimon the trouble of eliminating his "partner."


	10. Boss fight anyone?

Chapter 10 Boss Fight anyone?

***Sorry this took so long people, been extra busy lately. Thanks to all who are reading this, enjoy. We are going to have several chapters of straight action next. If you care to contact me for whatever, email me at oh yeah, and something I've been forgetting. I do not own digimon, or any of its associations, I'm just a guy writing a story with someone else's characters. That is all.

"Hyper Heat," exclaimed Cyclonemon, targeting GeoGreymon.

"Flame toss!" shouted Takuya, but the fireball, large as it was, didn't do any damage.

"Licht Nagel!" said Koji, but his light nail also failed.

"Blazer kick!" Blazermon tried to attack Cyclonemon, but he was swatted aside by the gigantic arm.

Geogreymon was still standing after the Hyper Heat attack, but that didn't mean he could take more. "Mega Flame!" he fired, but again, the giant arm came into play.

"We need to take out that Arm!" Takuya shouted.

"We need to Spirit Evolve!"

"We can't!"

"Have you tried?"

Takuya paused for the barest moment before having to leap out of the way. "Good point." He pulled out his D-Tector, Koji did the same, but just then…

"Arm Bomber!" it was aimed at GeoGreymon. Blazermon leapt in the way, and tried to block it, but even he couldn't handle it. The shot also impacted GeoGreymon, knocking both digimon down.

"Blazermon! You alright?" Leo came dashing over, as Masaru ran towards GeoGreymon.

"I'm down, but I'm not out. You gotta respect that arm though." Leo nodded.

"Right, no more fooling around. Koji, Let's do this! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya grinned as he activated his evolution. "Flamemon spirit evolve to Agunimon!"

"Sprit Evolution! Strabimon spirit evolve to Lobomon!"

The two looked at each other, grinned, nodded, and attacked. This was just the usual now, work together, take out the bad dudes, purify and load data. Of course, that this particular enemy was far more powerful than normal tended to make things still not go as planned. Cyclonemon wasn't a "General" for naught, and his arm was still one tough 5m thick concrete wall to crack.

"Pyro Punch!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

Cyclonemon blocked both attacks, but was driven backwards, forced to move a foot to keep his balance. He'd lost the edge in this fight.

"Alright Blazermon, let's get back in there!" Leo shouted, grinning and charging.

"Are you with me, Geogreymon?" Masaru asked, doing the same.

"Mega Flame!"

"Blazer rocket!"

The attacks of four champions against one, even if that one is a pumped up champion that rival's an ultimate, is still a bit much to handle. Cyclonemon found himself getting pushed. He decided it was time to push back, hard. "Arm Bomber!" he cried.

His arm shot out, attempting to smash into Geogreymon. This time though, it was not impeded. Geogreymon caught the arm, took the blow, then fired pointblank, just as lobomon, agnimon, and Blazermon attacked, hitting him all over. Then a fifth attack pierced him.

"Death Behind," whispered Sealsdramon as he stabbed a vital nerve point, and exposed weakpoint, on the colossal arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cyclonemon as he yanked his arm painfully from the grasp of Geogreymon. "Hyper Heat!" He called, blasting the ground about him.

When the dust cleared, he had fled.

"Ma'am, he's heading that way, towards Henry and Terriermon!" Sealsdramon called, dashing after the enraged, and injured, digimon.

Henry looked up as Cyclonemon came his way. He and Terriermon had been given lookout duty, because they couldn't digivolve yet, and because he was a much better coordinator and director than any of the others who fit that first specification. "Terriermon, digivolve!" He grabbed out a card, and swiped it through his D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" it failed. Terriermon did not digivolve. Henry stared, awestruck and confused, about to be trampled. He was saved by the timely intervention of Lobomon and Agunimon, who got in front of Cyclonemon and diverted him. Geogreymon grabbed onto his arm, alongside Blazermon. Sealsdramon had targeted another weakpoint.

"To the left and down, right below his neck!" he directed Lobomon and Agunimon. They looked at each other and grinned. Hadn't used this one in a while.

"Shining Burn Slash!" the called together, as Agunimon emitted a giant flame dragon that wrapped around Cyclonemon, and Lobomon shot out a blast of brilliant light.

Cyclonemon survived even that, but badly burned, steaming, cut and bruised. "Arm Bomber!" he shouted, smashing Geogreymon and Blazermon off of him, then swatting aside Sealsdramon, Agunimon, and Lobomon. He disappeared, or so he thought. Sealsdramon managed to keep track of him and followed.

The others de-digivolved, and Tina ran up to Henry.

"Henry, are you ok? You look pale." She touched his shoulder. He jerked it away.

"Henry!" Terriermon chided him.

"Wha? Oh, sorry Tina, I'm just, I don't get it, nearly everyone else has managed to digivolve. Back in my world, Terriermon was the first of us to do it. But here, I feel useless." He sat down on the ground, downcast. Tina sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder again. This time, he didn't jerk away. Terriermon hopped onto his shoulder.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'll get it soon enough." He commented.

Tina just smiled. "Maybe you just need a purpose, a reason to fight, and you haven't found a good one. Like back with that Mantis digimon, Guilmon digivolved from Takato's desire to protect Rika. And Renamon digivolve out of Rika's need for help and her own desire to protect her Tamer. You just haven't really found something to drive you in this battle. There doesn't seem to be any truly clear direction here, just a general idea."

"Yeah, maybe that is the problem. I really don't know what I'm fighting for here, I mean, I know we have to save all the earths and digital worlds, but always, when Terriermon has digivolved, I've felt a real need somewhere, a reason to fight right then, right there. Guess I need to find that. Thanks Tina." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Come on you two, let's catch up with Sealsdramon and Take out IceDevimon and Finish Cyclonemon!" Leo started calling just then.

"Right, let's go." Henry got up, Tina followed, and all of them set off to meet up with the others while they got the report.

Everyone reassembled quickly at the meeting point. Renamon, Falcomon, and Sealsdramon cut straight to the chase, identifying the base for Cyclonemon and IceDevimon. It was less of a base, more of an impromptu palace, if such a thing exists. Lavishness galore spilled through it, but only in the center, and in the interior. The exterior was not so grand, although the lavish look of what lay within spilled out somewhat.

"I say we go straight in. Hold a few of us in reserve, and go in guns blazing. They know we're out here, and we should take out Cyclonemon before he has a chance to recover," Davis was saying.

"I'm with Davis," stated Takuya.

"We need more intel." Henry was sure everything would go against them if they rushed in.

"Hey, we beat Icedevimon before, and Guilmon didn't even digivolve! How hard can it be?" Takato said.

"You're joking right. Just regular old Devimon made me use up all my energy as Angemon." Patamon chimed in.

"Yeah, and this guy's in his element here, in the Dark area, he'll be even stronger."

"We faced an IceDevimon who was at least as strong as an Ultimate back in our world. Well, the others did. And they won. We have numbers on our side, and we have a cause, a reason to fight. We have to win, right? Everyone is counting on us, and if we can't beat them here, where we have an edge, however slight, in that they won't expect a frontal attack like this, we have to use it. Cause if we can't do this here, now, how the hell can we against anyone else?" Takuya stared into their faces, one by one.

"I'm sold," stated Ken. Yolie and Kari nodded.

"Let's do it, eh Masaru? Agumon?" Leo eyed them both. They grinned and nodded. Blazermon nodded.

"I'd forgotten how inspired you could be sometimes, Takuya. I'm in," Koji added his piece.

"I say we go for it." Rika stated flatly. "Renamon?" Renamon nodded.

"Alright, Terriermon, you ready?"

"Momentai."

"very funny there, little buddy. I say go. What about you girl?" Zach looked at Slicemon, who gave her own affirmative.

"You're a girl?" an astounded Takato asked.

"Later stick for brains. We have plans to decide." Lucas knocked lightly on Takato's head. "Let's go for this. Time is of the essence, the longer we sit here, the faster we're found, the more they recover, the sooner we find the tables turned."

"Alright, let's go. Anyone object?" if anyone still had doubts, they didn't bother voicing them.

"Henry, take Davis, Ken, Kari, and Yolie as reserves. TK and Cody, go with Morgan on the left, Zach go with them. Takuya, Koji, Masaru, Ikuto, and Leo, go straight in. That leaves myself, Lucas, Takato, and Rika on the right. When you hit them from the front, we'll wait for a good opening, and strike from the sides in a pincer movement. Clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Go"


	11. Respect or Else

Chapter 11 Respect… or else.

"Blazermon will lead in. Takuya, Koji, follow him in. Geogreymon attacks from here until we are engaged, then you can take your fists to him. Peckmon will provide distraction and diversion, attack when you can identify weakpoints, or if either of them leave an opening. And let us know if they try to pull anything, k?

"Why are we stuck as the diversion? We can fight!" Falcomon complained.

"You two are the fastest we have, and you have the best eyes, so you are the best suited for this task. It has nothing to do with skills in direct combat." Koji waited to see if he got further argument. He didn't.

Things started perfectly. Started perfectly. As it so happens, that's a bad thing, because when thing start perfectly, they can only get worse, since nothing beats perfect. Blazermon shot into battle, followed by Takuya and Koji as planned. Geogreymon did his job spot on, and so did Peckmon, who found and expoited an opening against IceDevimon, who seemed more than happy to come out and play. However, what no one had counted on, for reasons unknown, was interference by the army of evil digimon that IceDevimon and Cyclonemon commanded. Go figure…

"Blaze pun... arg!" Blazermon got swatted aside like some many leaves in the wind. Takuya and Koji faired worse, both taking direct hits from IceDevimon's Frozen claw attack. Peckmon found and expoilted and opening at IceDevimon's back. His kunai, even when they exploded, apparently did no damage.

At this moment TK and Cody were back to back as they watched Angemon and

Digmon battle various digimon serving these "generals." Raidramon was down, they'd ganged up on him and taken him out of the fight to start. Even a digimon as experienced and fast as him couldn't avoid 20 separate attacks, all aimed at him successively. Razormon was still fighting, defending the downed Rairdramon, who was still in champion form, meaning he wasn't necessarily out for good.

Rika and Takato were similarly encircled, and back to back. Growlmon was giving his all, Kyuubimon was trying to give more. Sealsdramon was kicking ass, literally. His master taijutsu skills were coming in especially handy. Canamon had frozen several enemies solid, allowing Sealsdramon to give them some good hard kicks that shattered them completely.

Angemon used "Hand of Fate" to take out a Devidramon, then a second, while digmon taught the bombernanimon a lesson in "Rock Crackin!" it was at this point several Golemon entered the fray.

"uh oh, TK! Golemon!" Digmon and Angemon had faced a golemon before. Although it was a control spire digimon, it was still very powerful.

TK grimaced, then remembered Angemon. "Angemon, new party guests! These aren't control spires though! Take them down!"

"Right. Hand of Fate." It took a golemon down in one hit. "what? I didn't know I was that good."

"The dark area also makes celestial digimon stronger. The celestial digimon were made to be the keepers of the Dark area, so the designers couldn't have them being weakened by its power." Zach closed his laptop. "I didn't know that file was on my laptop. Hmmm. Anyways, maybe he can get us out of this. Cody, help me back up Angemon. TK, you're in the lead."

TK nodded. "Angemon, let's teach these guys a lesson. Go for it!"

While TK, Cody, Morgan, and Zach had at least evened the tables for now, neither Tina's group nor Leo's could hope to hold out much longer. They were getting tired, both of them. Geogreymon was grappling, or trying to grapple, IceDevimon, but he wasn't doing a good job of it. IceDevimon held him back with one arm. He continued the attack. Blazermon, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Peckmon were all forced to dodge, with rare opportunities to attack.

Henry, Davis, Ken, Kari, and Yolie looked at this, and felt helpless. None of them had yet managed to digivolve, and although Davis and Veemon could easily armor digivolve, they were the only ones.

"Davis, I can't stand here and watch this, we have to do something," ken stated, frustrated.

"I know what you mean. Come on, Let's go do something about this. Veemon, you with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on you two, we can't digivolve. How much help are we gonna be?" Henry asked, slightly depressed.

"As much help as we can. We're digi-destined. We do things together, or not at all, right?" Davis looked back at Kari and Yolie for support. Kari stepped forward with Gatomon.

"Your right Davis. Gatomon, let's show these guys what we can do!"

"Yeah! I said I'd fight even if it was just a ball and string, well I'm not that helpless yet!"

Yolie stepped forward and stood next to Ken. "if your in, so am i."

Henry looked at all of them, then at IceDevimon. How could they win? They… what was going through his head? He'd been through this before, and beat it. This place, it was messing with him. What had Tina said, find what you're fighting for. What was he fighting for? Friends? Family? Terriermon? Everyone?

Henry looked down at Terriermon. "you ready to fight?"

"you betcha."

He looked at the other four. "Right, we have to fight, we have to try. If we don't, we'll never win. And we have to win. I'm here to do a job, and I can't go home till I do it. And I want to make sure I have a home to go back to. I want to make sure all of us have a place to go home to." He took a step forward, walking past a slightly astonished Davis, who was surprised by the swift and sudden change in Henry. Henry quietly said under his breathe, "Calamon, I know you can't hear me, but we need to digivolve, please help us."

And of course, Calamon, playing with Jeri at the time, stopped in the middle of the game to look to the sky. "Someone needs me… ok, here I go!"

"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to… Gargomon!"

"Let's go Gargomon! Show that overgrown icicle what we've got!"

"Gargo laser!" He fired, blasting IceDevimon with a barrage of lasers, distracting him. He took 5 successive hits, one each from Blazermon, Geogreymon, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Peckmon, after that initial hit.

"Ha, you think that can stop me? I laugh at your puny attempts." But in the face of this bravado, Henry noticed a slight stagger.

"It's working, let's hit him again!"

"Right!" was the simultaneous ten voice reply.

At that moment, "Come on Veemon, let's show big ugly what happens when he messes with Digidestined!"

"Right. Veemon, digivolve to… Exveemon! Vee Laser!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon! Spiking strike!"

Ken and Davis charged after their digimon, but Kari caught Davis up, and grabbed his arm. "Davis, wait. Let us borrow your digi-eggs, please? We'll be more use if we can digivolve."

"indeed." Piped up Hawkmon.

"Alright, here."

"Yolie, use the digi-egg of friendship!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to… Rinkmon!" the strange, skater like digimon now stood there, grinned, and attacked Ice Devimon.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to… Lynxmon!"

"Wild nail rush!"

At this moment, Takato, Rika, Tina, and Lucas were tired of being trapped while everyone else was moving.

"Kyuubimon!"

"Growlmon!"

"Canamon!"

"Sealsdramon!"

"The others are moving, let's not get left behind! Finish these losers!" was the 4 voiced statement.

"Right!" was the four voiced reply.

"dragon Slash. Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon blasted through a knot of enemies, while Kyuubimon cleaned up the edges. Canamon and Sealsdramon continued their tag team assault. In short order, the enemies were founding the tables turned once more, yet again, as yet again, spirit and digi-destinedness overcame superior numbers. But soon it would be time for the main course, Mr. IceDevimon. And he was not, I repeat, not, a pushover.

Henry and Gargomon went in for the attack, but were driven back with lots of ice. The slight stagger Henry had seen was apparently planning to stay nothing more than a slight stagger.

"Try hitting him all at once!" Shouted Davis, and a concerted blow came from all of the currently engaged digimon. Blazermon dove in for a triple strike, alongside the warriors, against one of IceDevimon's ankles, hoping to cripple him. It did surprising damage, probably because it was fire, fire, and light, the three weaknesses of IceDevimon.

"Now we're talking! Leo, party shuffle!" Leo came in for a running strike, kicking up as Blazermon landed on Leo's foot. Leo then reversed his kick, sending Blazermon catapulting into IceDevimon's forehead. "Blaze Flash!" A blast of flame, powered by fists, erupted into IceDevimon's forehead. He countered though.

"Tundra Freeze!" It actually froze Blazermon, who was then swatted aside. Leo ran to him. IceDevimon looked extremely angry, ready to go all out. He started combining his own attacks, blasting away relentlessly. It made it look like he'd just been playing around before, which he probably was. "I'm gonna freeze all you good for nothing digi-punks and eat you for breakfast!"

He'd just started to lay waste to them when Tina's group arrived. Blazermon, agunimon, lobomon, and Rinkmon were all down. Geogreymon was frozen in place, but still fighting. Gargomon was out of ammo. Lynxmon was doing well, but only in not getting frozen. She could only counter attacks, not attack herself.

Kyuubimon charged in for a strike, "Dragon Wheel!" it hit a wing, damaging it, but then she was hit by a Frozen Claw. Talk about bad days. The damage on IceDevimon was stacking up, but so was the body count. Finally, Stingmon got a lucky strike, finishing off the damage to the leg, partially immobilizing IceDevimon. Morgan's team arrived, bringing an angelic digimon into play. This essentially turned the tide, and it looked like, despite the fact he'd still frozen Razormon and digmon, IceDevimon might be down. Then Cyclonemon Reentered the fray. And IceDevimon cackled gleefully.

"Fresh food, just what I needed!" He punched through Cyclonemon's chest.

"IceDevimon, what are you doing? What's going on? Gah…" He began to dissolve, and his data was soaked up by IceDevimon.

"WaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that was good. I feel a hundred times stronger. Tundra Freeze! Tundra Freeze! Tundra Freeze!" in short order the others became frozen, except Angemon, Ex-veemon, and Stingmon. Unnoticed, Leo had gotten Blazermon partially unfrozen, and they'd both witnessed the whole thing.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Leo was simmering with controlled Fury, and Steam rose from Blazermon as the ice melted. "He was your comrade, your fellow general! What did you do that for?!?"

"He was a bumbling fool, and idiot, and I was going to kill him anyways. Now I'll just finish you lot…" Icedevimon was grinning like the demon he was as he spoke.

"Like Hell! Blazermon! Let's teach this guy some respect for his peers, and us! You with me?" Leo, grinning, glanced at Blazermon, who stepped forth. Light was shining from both.

"All the Way." Light and heat exploded from them, and the familiar whistle of a crest activating its power was heard by tamers and D3s. "Blazermon! Digivolve to…. AllegroBlazermon!" before them stood an enhanced, refined, streamlined Blazermon, missing his more cumbersome armaments, with thin slick armor, the same color job, and as he moved, the sound of sweet classical music was heard.

Leo grinned again. "this is the end for you my foe. I give you AllegroBlazermon, the fastest Ultimate level digimon out there."

Blazermon set to work as music soared through the trees. "E kick!" a high pitched vibration went through the air, and flames blasted into Icedevimon, surrounding him in fire. "G Punch!" a Punch straight to the top of IceDevimon's skull, sending him to his knees. "C spin!" a low sound, the sound of a cello's c string, wafted through the air as a spinning blast was delivered to IceDevimon's chest, and down he fell.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen, is why you don't disrespect around Leo or Blazermon. They teach very harsh lessons." Morgan commented as the pillar of flames that was once Icedevimon steamed, smoked, and disappeared.

It was at this moment of supposed celebration and victory, that a voice out of digital hell(literally…) echoed through the mists.


	12. Tactical Withdrawal

Chapter 12 Tactical Withdrawal

"Thankyou digi-destined, for eliminating those pests for me, saved me the trouble. Now, how shall I send you to your doom?"

"Shit, it's dragomon! Everyone, retreat! Now!" Zach shouted.

"What? Why? We can fight, right kyuubimon?" Rika questioned in retort as a defrosted kyuubimon stood up next to her. The others, with the destruction of IceDevimon, had unfrozen themselves. Takato dashed up, a digivolved Guilmon following.

"Rika, we're too tired, too many of us. We'll all be safer if we go now, attack after we get some rest. And if we get some rest, maybe some of the others will digivolve to ultimate!"

"He's right, Rika, we should retreat from this fight." Kyuubimon suddenly dedigivolved to Renamon. Rika, seeing this, conceded the point.

"Blazermon, you still got some juice? Good, we'll cover the escape, Henry, care to join us?"

Agunimon and Lobomon dashed up. "we'll stay too." Leo nodded. Henry swiped an ammo card to reload Gargomon's blasters.

"Masaru, Lead the way out of here with TK and Angemon! And it doesn't matter if you stick out like a sore thumb, blast anything that gets in your way!"

Just then, BlackAgumon dashed up to the converging group. "This way, there is a cave! A Tunnel, to hide! Follow! Please!"

Kari dashed after him, Gatomon following. The Others followed.

A huge form rose out of the ocean, flanked by two MarineDevimon.

"Oh this will be good." A furious stalling action ensued, consisting mostly of avoiding attacks, which didn't entirely work. Blazermon suddenly found himself the center of a triple attack, isolated. Help, of course, came from an unexpected corner, sorta.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shot out of the mists and knocked aside the strike of a Marine Devimon, then jumped to pull Blazermon out of the way. Davis came running up next to Leo and Henry.

"What are you doing here Davis?!"

"Ken and I came back to lead you to the group!"

"Ken's here too? And we're fighting water! Why'd you use fire?"

"Cause I wanted to find out what it's like to fight alongside my anti," replied Flamedramon. He glanced at Blazermon, they both nodded, and then charged forward. "Twin Rocket Blaze!" A twin fire blast, at least 4 times more powerful than a regular blazer rocket or fire rocket, shout out from the two of them, at one of the Marine Devimon. Agunimon charged forward, absorbing the attack, and then shot it back out. "Wildfire Rocket Tsunami!" The MarineDevimon reeled, and then reeled some more as a twin laser attack struck it. This was followed by Stingmon, who struck out of the mist, with a "Spiking Strike!" Ken rode on his shoulder.

The MarineDevimon disintegrated, and Stingmon flew back to shore.

Henry looked at this turn of events questioningly. "How does that work? It took an ultimate to destroy a champion, yet a couple combined attacks by some champions took out an ultimate?"

"Don't worry about it now, just run! This is our opportunity." Takuya and Koji had returned to Flamemon and Strabimon, and were now dashing off. Terriermon was Terriermon again, on Henry's shoulder. Henry followed the others. Ken and Leo took the rear with Stingmon and Blazermon.

Davis was up front, and lead them to a tunnel, at the entrance of which waited black Agumon and Lucas(with Ciclemon of course). They ushered the others inside and then followed them in. The tunnel lead into a brightly lit chamber, which appeared to have a sun shining in it. They panted inside it.

Henry looked around, wondering, but it was Takuya who asked, "what is this place?"

Morgan walked up, and the rest of the group was now visible in the back, gathered around a roaring fire, next to a small gathering of rookie digimon, all of whom were in an alternate, dark, form, and all of them appearing very not happy with their "guests." One of them stepped forward, a modoki betamon, and said "What have you done? Why did you bring them here? we will be discovered!"

BlackAgumon stepped forward, and countered, "I am sick of hiding, as you should be! They can fight! They can win! They will win! And we should join them!" A ryudamon joined his side of the argument. Well, it was a black ryudamon (however that happens).

Morgan started explaining as the argument continued. "He led us here, which really surprised them. Apparently, this is a safe zone we never found, a sort of center load for the tunnels. You can reach anywhere in the dark area from here."

At that moment, "are you alright Rika?"

"I'm fine Takato, really." Great, she was mad at him, probably for saying they should run. Why did logic never work with this girl? Rika stood up and went over by Kari, Yolie, and Tina. She sighed as she sat down.

"Why do I always do that?"

"do what?" inquired Yolie.

"I just got mad at Takato over nothing." She sighed again.

"Oh, I get mad at Ken all the time. It happens, but it won't get in the way unless you let it."

"Um, thanks Yolie."

"Your welcome!" replied Yolie in her warm voice.

"Hey Rika, is it true digimon are a card game where you come from?" inquired Kari.

Rika nodded. "Yeah, and there's even a TV show, staring you. And Yolie, and Davis, and Ken, and TK, and Cody too. Plus all your other friends. But you'd have to ask Henry or Takato about that, I never watched it."

"oh. Cool, we're on TV!" Yolie sounded slightly awed.


	13. Things don't go your way

5

Chapter 13 Things Don't go your way

"so your combined attack defeated a marine Devimon?" Morgan questioned. All six replied in the affirmative.

"It was sweet! And I bet we could do it again. It would help if we had some ultimate level digimon though. Leo regained his ability to do it."

"Yeah, they would help, but I don't think it was just the attack combination. I mean, we used fire on an aquatic digimon. I think it had more to do with you Davis, but don't let that go to your head." Henry sighed after he finished speaking, waiting for a response.

Davis looked at him quizzically. "um, ok? What exactly did I have to do with it?"

"Your crest of miracles probably. It wouldn't be the first time you've been directly linked to the supposed impossible, or just highly improbable. Didn't Ken and the others admit you were the one who figured out that dream dimension? And you activated the digi-egg of miracles, you don't give up, you don't believe in the impossible. It's like working miracles. Apparently, the Dark area is ampliphying that," Zach explained.

Davis looked down at his crest, and held it up in his palm. "So I'm some sort of miracle worker?"

"More like you don't believe in giving up, to the point you can actually do what could otherwise not be down. You don't have doubts when it comes right down to it."

"Kinda reminds me of Takato/Takuya," spoke both Henry and Koji simultaneously. They looked at each other, laughed, and then continued, again, saying the exactly same thing. "They get faced with the impossible, and do it anyways."

"You left out Masaru, but anyways, yeah. I think having four people like that has something to do with it."

"Six. Leo is almost exactly like Masaru, just maybe a little smarter or calmer or whatever you call it. And Morgan, well, once he sets his belief in getting something done, he doesn't fail. Destiny and such," Lucas added his own comment.

"So what are you saying, we have to rely on a miracle?"

"Not exactly."

At that moment BlackAgumon strode up. "The others willing you to stay for tonight, but they want you gone morning. I not convince them fight."

"That's alright, let's let everyone get some rest, we'll make some plans and move somewhere else in the morning.

A shriek pierced the night, echoing through the cavern. "ATTACK! We're under attack!" Came the cry from one of the rookies that hid in the cavern. "It's them, they led the dark servants right to us! He did it!" The Modoki betamon's cry was silenced as one of the dark servants struck him, and he was blasted to pieces. BlackAgumon came dashing up to the awakened digi-destined. "Run! Now! BlackRyudamon lead you out! Go!"

The BlackRyudamon stood at one of the tunnels, and fired at a Dark Servant. "You follow now!"

Explosions echoed as the confused digi-destined and their digimon followed the BlackRyudamon. They assumed BlackAgumon was following at the rear, but nobody glanced backwards to look.

They ran for what seemed like hours. Nobody stopped to question where they ran to. Then, all of a sudden, they came out of the tunnels in the middle of some form of mountains. BlackRyudamon looked back at them, then nodded. "We can rest here. We is sorry for what happened, We not blame you as others do. Bound to happen eventually, and fight we should regardless. You bring hope. But we must return to see to our friends, find out what has happened. Goodbye." He disappeared into the tunnel again, without another word.

It was Veemon who noticed the abscense of Black Agumon. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"He must have stayed behind to help his friends."

"He'd already proven himself when he lead us there to help, this just puts me to shame. I've got a lot of ground to cover," Lucas admitted to himself, and those within hearing of his softly spoken words.

No rest for the weary, as they say. "Well well well, what have we here mephistomon?" a voice rang out, sinister and mocking, echoing through the mountain stone.

Another voice replied, that of Mephistomon. "A chance for Revenge, Phelesmon, beautiful, sweet, revenge. Against both Those who destroyed me the first time, and those who destroyed me the second. Well, two of those who came the first time. A look, My other half, The 5 are there too. Isn't this an opportunity?"

"Indeed. If we defeat them, it shall make Lady Lillithmon so very happy, and we shall gain new power!"

"Then let us destroy them!"

"Mephistomon and Phelesmon! Shit!"

"But, we destroyed Mephistomon!" returned Takato.

"Yeah, and remember where destroyed evil digimon go?" rejoined Zach.

"Oh," replied all 3 tamers and their digimon. "Well, we beat him once, we'll do it again!"

"It will not be so easy this time. I am not alone. Meet my other partners!" alongside the now visible Mephistomon and Phelesmon appeared 3 more digimon.

"LadyDevimon!" exclaimed the D3 team.

"Makuramon!?" exclaimed the Tamers.

"Metal Phantomon!" exclaimed Ikuto and Masaru.

"It seems we all have personal scores to settle here."

"Indeed. This will be truly entertaining." LadyDevimon smiled malevolently.

"Zach, we need the blue card!"

"Guilmon, let's do this!" Takato snapped his goggles into place, and swiped the card, Rika and Henry moments behind him. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon Digivolve to…Growlmon/Kyuubimon/Gargomon! Attack!" The three charged forward, as Mephistomon moved to greet them.

Lady Devimon laughed as she launched an "Darkness Wave!" attack. "Soon you shall all be gone, cast into darkness, and then we shall swallow up the light!"

"You're wrong! The Darkness will never prevail!" Kari looked up fiercely at Lady Devimon. "Gatomon, Let's show her the power of The Light one more time!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon! Take this you witch!"

"Witch!? Is that the best you can do?"

At that same moment, Zach was digging out the blue card, but then Phelesmon tossed Blazermon into the mountain side, knocking Zach off balance and sending the blue card fluttering away, and completely blocking the tunnel entrance.

"Somebody, grab it!"

"Gladly!" Makuramon darted forward, attempting to grab the card.

"Not today Monkey face!" Takuya shot across the air, grabbed the card, and delivered a good hard punch to Makuramon. "Get lost! Henry, catch!" He tossed the card as he fell and spirit evolved, and Henry reached out and caught it.

"So you have a blue card. Congrats, but it won't save you."

"I'm inclined to disagree. Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digi-volve to… Rapidmon! Take this! Rapidfire!" he launched a volley of shots at Mephistomon, but Mephistomon simply swatted them aside.

"Dark Cloud!" the released energy blast smashes Rapidmon into the mountain, reburying a just extricated Blazermon.

"Now then, I think I'll play with the little girl first, females can be such fun, and they are soooo sensitive to the touch." The look on his face would make any girl with the guts slap him, if they weren't just too plain disgusted to think. He reached for her, swatting aside both Growlmon and Kyuubimon with ease as he went. Takato, on the other hand, was just motivated to kick ass, which he promptly did.

"You keep your hands off her you monster! Growlmon, let's do this!" Takato pulled a card from his pocket, which looked blue just as he swiped it. "Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Dragon Axe!" screamed WarGrowlmon as he dived in to attack. The attack forced Mephistomon back a figurative step, but them he launched another "Dark Cloud!" and shot WarGrowlmon into the mountain, burying Blazermon for a third time, and Rapidmon, Agunimon, ExVeemon, and Peckmon.

"Alright, I'll play with you first," replied Mephistomon as he changed targets.

Takato ducked and covered his head, expecting to be enveloped by Mephistomon's fist, or an attack, he wasn't sure which. It was neither, as he opened his eyes upon not making contact. Taomon was shielding him, and Rika and Henry.

"Blazing Meltdown!" screamed Blazermon from beneath the rockpile, blasting it outwards. The freed digimon promptly resumed battle.

Peckmon ran back to battle alongside Rizegreymon against MetalPhantomon, while Exveemon rejoined Angemon and Angewomon's sides to fight Lady Devimon. Makuramon fought off attacks from Stingmon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Agunimon, and Lobomon.

Phelesmon was engaged by the 5 original digidestined. He'd been winning, until Blazermon blasted himself out of the rockpile. The explosion distracted him long enough for Raidramon to land a good blast of electricity, which paralyzed him just long enough for a follow up by Blazermon.

Blazermon's "Blazing Meltdown," a full body surge of white hot flame, engulfed Phelesmon and set him on fire. Seconds later, he was frozen solid by Canamon.

Canamon grinned at his handiwork. "Rapid heating of an object followed by Rapid cooling severely weakens it."

"Scouter Monoeye! Identifying! Weakpoint located, making the crack!" Sealsdramon promptly stabbed the Ice encased Phelesmon in a point on his side. "Razormon, your ups!"

"Spinning Razor!" Razormon sliced straight through the weakpoint, annihilating Phelesmon. "Chalk one up for the good team!" she cheered.

"Phelesmon! Damn you digi…" Lady Devimon was cut off by an arrow sticking out of her chest. "Double damn you, you i…" she disintegrated.

"Phelesmon! Lady Devimon! You Cursed Digi-destined, this isn't the end. Metal Phantomon, Makuramon, retreat for now! They have us at a disadvantage!"

"Right! Let's go, my friends, to fight another day! Primal Orb!" The orb encased himself, Mephistomon, who had until that moment been battling, and losing, against the three tamer's digimon, and MetalPhantomon, who had probably been faring the best(having a mostly incorporeal body made him practically immune to RizeGreymon's most powerful attack), and then shot off, carrying them away.

Everybody looked around. Davis was the first to speak. "Glad that's over, maybe now we can get some rest."

"Amen buddy," replied Veemon, who promptly fell asleep.


	14. Let's try this again

6

Chapter 14 Let's try this again

"You know, normally I'd complain about having to carry Veemon like this, but for once, I don't mind, he needs the rest," Davis commented as he hiked next to Henry and TK, a sleeping Veemon slung across his back..

"If you haven't noticed, Terriermon is always hanging off my shoulders or sitting my head."

"Same with Patamon. At least we don't have to carry Guilmon."

"Yeah, he's carrying himself," noted Patamon.

"With some help from Renamon, odd as sight as that is," added Terriermon.

"Quiet you, if she hears, I won't stop her." Henry clamped his hand over Terreirmon's mouth.

"I was just saying," completed Terriermon, shoving Henry's hand down.

"We can hear you fine, Terriermon." Guilmon, supported slightly by Renamon, was walking behind them.

"Indeed. Though, I must agree, this must _be_ an unusual sight indeed. Though normally one would think nothing of helping a friend."

"Well I'm just too little."

"Yes, of course you are, shrimpling."

"Hey!" Everyone burst out laughing, even Renamon chuckled along.

Rika and Takato walked behind them, not speaking much. Takato had been working up to nerve to say something, just a little afraid of how Rika might take it. Finally, he could stand it no longer, and, under cover of the laughter from up front, spoke. "Thanks Rika."

She looked at him, a piece of hair somehow working loose and falling in front of her tired, yet to Takato, Stirringly beautiful, face. "For what?"

"Digivolving Kyuubimon to save me."

"Hey, this can't be a onesided relationship you know. Those never work out." She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Besides gogglehead, You were the one who stood up to Mephistomon to defend me from him, the stupid pervert."

"You know the old saying, Perverts never prosper."

"And don't you forget it." She poked him in the side, then smiled and giggled. She took his arm, and clasped his hand in hers, and they walked on.

A few minutes later…

"Well hello you two love birds." Takuya popped up out of nowhere, startling both Rika and Takato as his head poked itself between them and his "paws" landed on their inner shoulders. Rika recovered first, and slugged him in the gut. "UGH!" he doubled over, a grimace of pain on his face.

Takato looked over at Rika. "Henry's right, I do have to look out for your fist."

"Henry might, but for you, I'll make an exception." She grinned, then turned to look at Takuya as Koji approached from the same direction.

"Thanks" Takato replied, slightly confused, but trying not to let it show.

"Come on Idiot, get up and let's make our report to Morgan, Ken, and the others. Which, by the way, entails that we aren't being followed."

"Great, we'll finally get a break," exclaimed Davis.

"Don't jinx us Davis," TK commented.

"Yeah Yeah. That only happens if you believe in them," Davis countered.

Soon, everyone was sitting or lying around, getting some much needed rest.

A council of "leaders" had been assembled, which meant everyone was there. Mostly because, despite the fact Takato, or Davis, or Masaru, could technically be considered the "leaders" of their original teams, that didn't make them the most level headed, or the most appropriate, for strategy discussion. So nearly everyone joined in. only Yolie, Kari, Cody, Ikuto, Koji, Tina, and Lucas didn't attend, out of the humans +1/digimon.

Guilmon and Terriermon were curled up asleep, Koji was standing guard with Commandramon, Falcomn and Blazermon, Raimon was floating next to Morgan, Slicemon slept near the sleeping humans, and Agumon sat next to Masaru. Veemon and Worman slept soundly in the laps of their digi-destined.

"So the plan?" inquired Ken.

"You know, just noting, but the plan didn't exactly help us against Dragomon, those five ultimates, and whatever attacked the tunnels," spoke an irritated, tired, but too stubborn to admit it, Davis.

"It worked against IceDevimon," countered Henry.

"Not really. If Leo and Blazermon hadn't digivolved to ultimate, we'd have been sunk," replied Rika.

Morgan looked up from studying his feet, and smiled. "She's right. But we ARE getting stronger. All three of you Tamers, Kari, Leo, and Masaru have managed to Digivolve again. And from what I understood from Takuya, their unique manner of Evolution, they being spirits and evolving via spirits, means they can probably at least use their beast Spirits. I'm sure a few more of us will figure it out shortly," here he looked specifically at Ken and Davis, indicating his wish they had Paildramon. "And if we mustn't forget, one of those who have digivolved is a celestial digimon, and so is Angemon. And from what I hear, he was a one mon wrecking crew during that attempted flanking attack."

"you know, I think that's the largest mouthful I've heard you speak since we got here Morgan." Takuya grinned, and laughed a little, but nobody followed along, so he quieted after a moment. Most of them were just too tired.

Morgan did, however, smile and laugh to himself. "Well, I don't usually feel so much needs to be said."

"Also, all of you saw what a coordinated strike did against Phelesmon. Destroyed him. Now, granted, he's not nearly as powerful as dragomon, but he was still an Ultimate defeated by Champions," Zach added, a note of exhaustion in his voice.

"Hey, we beat that MarineDevimon with those fire combos, remember?"

"Wait, what?????" Asked a multitude of voices, the owner's faces wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah, guess we never really mentioned that. Flamedramon and Blazermon combined attacks, then Agunimon absorbed them and further amped them up. Lobomon and Gargomon hit it with lasers, and Stingmon finished with a spiking strike. But I'm still sure most of the damage was that fireblast. I got a bit of a tan just witnessing it," explained Leo, sheepishly.

"so one less MarineDevimon to worry about? And considering how tired you guys had to be, well, just, that was spectacular! This may change everything."

"How so?"

"That is the exactly kind of coordinated strike I was talking about. And you beat a MarineDevimon with it. If we can use that again, but With the power of ultimate Digimon, we may just be able to destoy Dragomon."

"So, we're trying that again?" Davis attempted to clarify.

"Um, just a suggestion you guys, but let's finish this in the morning. Let's just agree to try heading back to the beach after we get some sleep. Besides, Rika's already fallen asleep." Takato indicated her. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Alright, Let's try this again, but in the morning."

"RIGHT!" was the simultaneous agreement.

"My Lady, I most humble apologize for our miserable failure."

"MCKAW, we did not fail, you ordered us to retreat!"

"They killed two of us, that is failure enough. Please my lady, I too ask for your forgiveness."

Three shapes stood prostrate on the ground, before a woman of what some would call "surpassing beauty" and others "a cold shell."

"So, in attempting to destroy them, you gave them cause to Digivolve to Ultimate? How foolish. You spent time talking didn't you? How many times must I say it, just attack them, don't give them a chance, unless you are absolutely sure you can win. And you are not one of the demon lords, so you are never absolutely sure you can win."

"Yes my lady," replied Mephistomon.

"Yes, my Lady," replied the other two.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." they vanished, and Lilithmon proceeded to walk to a tiny little room in her fortress, hidden in its depths. "And how are you doing today, my pretty little thing?" The girl, locked away, said nothing. "Perfect."

Hiking over, and down from, mountains is not normally a fun exercise. But when you have flying digimon who can carry half the party, and strong climber and atheletic types to transport the rest, it doesn't take much time at all really. Blazermon, Canamon, Raidramon, Peckmon carried the ground teams. Takuya and Koji ran. The D3 group flew, and flew the others who didn't walk.

Sleep(with rotating guard shifts) came after getting down from the mountains, and then it was time to head for the shores of the Dark Ocean.

"Flying is fun, I gotta do it more often, I mean, I couldn't for years with Falcomon gone," Ikuto was saying to Cody, as they waited to see if there was going to be breakfast.

"Yeah, it is, but I get to fly all the time."

"Hey, guess what? Breakfast!" Leo proclaimed as he walked into camp with Davis and Koji. Everyone helped prep and cook, and soon enjoyed a delicious stew of mushrooms, fish, and berries, along with cooked meat apples.

"Hey, everybody, I've got a connection to Izzy!" Zach declared joyously. Soon, all had gathered together.

"Hey Izzy, how's it going on your end?"

"What, forgotten about little old me?"

"Yamaki!"

"And of course, Master is here too."

"Touma!?" exclaimed Ikuto and Masaru together.

"So, how are things?"

"We've had some tremors, network problems, and rampant digimon emerging in all worlds. We can't say for Takuya and Koji's world though."

"Rampant digimon?"

"Some of them are just going completely wild, but we've had several instances of very bad digimon showing up. All three can handle things so far, but we're sure it'll only get worse. How about your end?"

"Bad and good. The good news is that we've got ultimate lvl power now, and we've taken down some powerful digimon. The bad news is that we haven't taken down any sector lords yet, so we haven't stopped or purified anything. We hope to finish off Dragomon this morning."

"That's going to do what again?"

"If the area is cleared of the controlling "Lord" by us, it will cease to function as a piece of the Dark Area for a while, so it will also cease the collision for a short time. If during that time, we can hit another area, it will extend that one, and put a hold on the new one."

"So did my Cards get through then?"

"Mr. Mizuno!" exclaimed all three tamers. "Yes, we all got them, but how?"

"Digi-gnomes, of course."

"figures. They seem to always come through, huh?" Henry looked at Takato.

"I guess."

"So, what plans are there for dealing with what's happening on your end."

Izzy responded first. "We are more than capable of handling this here, I mean, we have over a million digi-destined on our side."

"We're attempting to find, persuade, and organize the Tamers popping up around the world. We have already organized teams in America and Britain, as well as France and South Africa. Russia is giving us trouble, we think they plan to handle this all on their own. Of course, we all know how that's going to work. You children put me in my place enough to know you're the only ones who can handle these rampaging digimon." Yamaki grinned at his own joke, which most of the Digi-destined found funny.

"DATS has been Reorganized, and We've gained the cooperation of the Royal knights in trying to deal with things before they get to the human world, to prevent deterioration of the barrier. We've made some progress with strengthening it actually, and we may be able to do something similar to keep all our separate worlds apart. Your father is a major help in this Masaru." Masaru just grinned and sat back on his rock. "but, the real key might be the Digisoul. We believe it not only kept the world's separate, but put them back in place and repaired the barrier. We need however much more time you can give us though."

Zach, Henry, and Ken discussed a few more things with the outside, then switched off the computer.

It was a high note now, as they prepared for battle, and it just seemed like it was going higher. "You know, right now, I'm just ready to rock this world." Takuya grinned and thumped TK on the back. "I know what you mean man. Let's hit it."

"So what's the battle plan?"

"We do things the old fashioned way!" announced Takato, to general merriment, and agreement. They were laughing _with_ him.

"Dude, I haven't done things the old fashioned way in so long, just the idea, is well, great! Genius! Let's do it! Charge in there and take him out!" smiled Lucas.

"But don't forget, we are a team here people, we do this together. Hands, paws, claws, wings, and their equivalents in here people."

"We will win, we will triumph, we will save all the digital worlds, and earth too. Digi on three people, one, two, three, DIGI!"


	15. And Here We GO!

Chapter 15 "And Here, We, GO."

"You Dragomon, you there fish for brains!"

"Hey, I bet he doesn't even have brains!"

"Nice one ken."

"That's nothing, try this. You are a sad sorry excuse for a digital lord, your mother kicked you out, and now you're just trying to make yourself feel better by picking on poor defenseless digimon!"

Takuya sprinted up to Leo. "gonna join in?"

"Nah, crest of respect, remember? Not my thing to disrespect the enemy, I leave that to the professional jokesters, like you and Terriermon and Davis."

"Heh."

"Enough, foolish humans! Why have you come here? Do you wish to be destroyed? I shall gladly fulfill that wish, for it is Barbamon's wish as well!"

Davis was about to shout a reply, when Leo cut him off. "Why do you Serve Barbamon?"

"Because He is to be the lord of all, and I am bound to his will."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Of course, what foolish questions are these."

"One more foolish question. Would you do these things if you had a choice?"

A pause followed, but finally, as held breaths reached their breaking point, a word floated across the waters. "Yes." A huge shape rose out of the water, flanked by several evil aquatic digimon, including a MarineDevimon.

"Then there can be no doubts." Leo's digivice and crest glowed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Take this!" Masaru appeared out of nowhere(he'd actually been waiting with Ikuto, Agumon, and Peckmon in a cloud of mist) And dealt a blow to Dragomon's head, sending him reeling. "Digi-soul, Full Charge!"

"Agumon, digivolve too…RizeGreymon! Trident Revolver!" a trio of Hookmon shot out of the water and took the Attack.

Divermon appeared on shore to Attack the digidestined assembled there. AllegroBlazermon wiped them out with one combo attack. The two Raidramons charged out of the forest.

"Attack! Raidramon" cried two voices.

Two Raidramon declared, "ThunderBlast!" The amplified double blast of lightning took out several digimon, and damaged even the marinedevimon, and Dragomon himself.

"You do not seek redemption for what you have done, you do not ask forgiveness, the mourning you portray is only skin deep. Then you shall be destroyed, lest your crimes hurt more innocents!"

Tina's crest glowed, and Sealsdramon appeared before her, glowing also.

"Sealsdramon, Digivolve TO … Tankdramon!"

A gigantic battletank of monstrous size appeared. "Gattling blast! Gattling Blast, gattling Blast!" It laid near instant waste to the encroaching digimon, leaving only two standing.

"You have power, it seems, but that is not enough! Tentacle Claw!" that single strike bashed Tankdramon back into the forest, were he was unable to right himself.

"Tankdramon!"

Henry appeared at Tina's side. "Go to him, we'll take care of this, right?"

Takato and Rika nodded. "Right! Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to… Taomon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

"Agunimon slide evolution! BurningGreymon!"

"Lobomon slide evolution! KendoGarurumon!"

"Lupine Laser!" Dragomon shrugged off the attack.

"G FLAT FIRE!" Allegro Blazermon Funneled his power into BurningGreymon.

"GFLAT Wildfire tsunami! Takuya unleashed a blast of fire that joined with Koji's lupine laser. Several more attacks would soon join that one.

"Rising Destroyer!

"Digisoul, full Charge!"

"Peckmon digivolve to Yatagaramon! **Mikafutsu no Kami**!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Tribeam!"

"Talisman of Light!"

"Wind blade!" Razormon spun rapidly, and then she shot out a blade of wind.

"Frozen breath!" An icybreath shot from Canamon's maw, joining the whirling hurricane of combined attacks.

"Blast rings!"

The vast combination of attacks struck through the MarineDevimon and hit Dragomon, leaving him all but dead.

"What, he's still here?" exclaimed TK.

"Then Let's finish him!"

"Oh, right! Go Angemon!"

"go Angewomon!"

"Raidramon, attack again!"

"Spiking Strike!

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

"Twin Thunderblast!"

"Arrow of Light!"

"Hand of Fate!"

These combined attacks finished the job, and the whole area started shining like there was a sun, which there was, as Dragomon disappeared. "Congradulations Children, you've bested me, but I am only the beginning. May you fare worse as you go!" with this last curse, he was gone.

The digidestined and digimon gathered round, looking at each other, faces shining. "We did it!"

Henry quickly disappeared from the throng to go to Tina, who walked out of the forest with a limping Commandramon. "Is he alright?"

"Commandramon has suffered worse, he'll be fine. But thanks for asking. Though, it would be nice to have a little help getting him to a rock or someplace he can sit." They guided Commandramon to a nice rock, and set him down. He was bruised and one of his leg's was at least sprained, but, "I'm fine ma'am. Thankyou Ma'am, sir." He saluted them. Tina spontaneously giggled, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "ma ma Ma'am!" he flushed.

"Thank you for being so brave Commandramon. And thank you for being so helpful Henry." She turned to him.

"Well, I'd like to say it's just because I'm really helpful, but mostly it's because, well… I um, I just felt like I owed you a few for your help?" he tried nervously.

"Sure you did." He planted a kiss on his cheek too, though this one lasted a bit longer.

Takato was witnessing this scene with Lucas and Takuya and Koji. Koji asked, "What's going on here?"

"Seriously," added Takato, "They're both, well, I guess I'm the last person to say weird."

Lucas and Takuya laughed at that. "She's usually really uptight and serious," Lucas explained. "I think she's afraid to let it show she's a girl sometimes. But occasionally, it just comes bursting out. I think having other girls here, along with some cute boys that she hasn't been spending the last couple of years being driven crazy by, is helping her opening up."

"Hey, that's a good question… how did you guys survive in the dark area for so many years?"

"Well, we weren't together the whole time." Zach had joined the conversation, and soon the others came over. "We were out searching for something, so we split up for most of those years."

"I'm a little confused now."

"I'll start from the beginning."

""Well, see, the biggest reason we never beat the Demon Lords completely is because we only had 5/6s of our power. In the beginning, there were 5, by the end, there were five, but for a time in the middle, there were 6. thus, only the beginning and end are recorded properly."

"So there were 6 of you?"

Morgan nodded. "And she was the leader. These are her Goggles, not mine."

"Celestica disappeared. We didn't and still don't know what happened to her. All anyone knows is that we all had the same dream, of her giving Morgan her goggles, and then walking into the night with Dorumon," tears filled Tina's eyes.

"And now, even with all of you here, I'm not sure we can win. Her Crest was the crest of Faith. She believe in us strongly, she always had faith we would win, she tied us together. Maybe she believed so strongly in us, she forgot to believe in herself. I think that's why she left. She's the one that brought me to the side of these here, because before I was joined to the enemy, and held the crest of Darkness."

"You sound like Koji."

"Some things just replicate themselves it seems."

"The Crest of Faith, that Strengthens all. The Crest of Respect, that counters their pride. The crest of Truth, that counters their lies. The crest of Wisdom, that counters the ignorance upon which they feed. The crest of Redemption, for no sin is unforgiveable. The crest of Destiny, for we shall someday win. The crest of Courage, to counter their cowardice. The crests of Friendship and Love, that counter their lust, and their hatred, and bind us together, and lets us forgive. The crest of Sincerity, that is like Truth. The Crest of Knowledge, that is like Wisdom. The crest of Reliability, for we shall always prevail. The Crest of Hope, that let's us believe, the Crest of Light, that shows the Path, the Crest of Kindness, that counters their cruelty, and the Crest of Miracles, that no evil can ever prevent. IF ever all these crests are brought together, all of these things are united, in Light, and Darkness, the world will never fear again, and the last great evil will be gone. Or so the prophecies say." Zach closed his laptop.

Comprehension had dawned on all faces. "you were searching for her. But, wait, now I'm more confused, 5 at the start, 5 at the end… who wasn't there at the start?"

"Me." Tina's voiced shot through the group. "Because I was serving Barbamon. I was brought to the digital world, but was separated from the others before ever we were together. I was angry then, scared, and angry. The darkness was my comfort, and Barbamon used that. I was his General, his digi-destined of Darkness, and I wore the crest of darkness, and commanded his armies of Commandramon and other digimon. That's how I met Commandramon. He was my personal bodyguard, and he cared about me even when everyone else feared me,or hated me, or in some cases, laughed behind my back. But he never let it show."

"You were the Bad guy?"

"Why is it that one of the Digi-destined is never there at the start, and why are they usually on the other side?"

"Beats me…"

"Back to my story… Eventually, the care and devotion he showed, and compassion of Celestica shown through the darkness that engulfed me, and banished it. I joined the good team, and my crest became the Crest of Redemption."

"So, we have a Digi-Destined to save?"

"We don't know," Lucas's face fell. "We've never found anything more about her."

"But we haven't given up hope. I'm sure she's out there, and we'll find her. She's too strong to lose to them."

"I hope your right." Ken looked a little worried.


	16. Davis, take a right at the fork!

4

Chapter 16 "Davis, Take a Right at the fork!"

"BWEEP. BWEEP. BWEEP. BWEEP."

Hey, who's digivice is tha… oh, its mine. Ok, that's weird. Celestica didn't have a," Davis was cut off by a sudden sound.

"BEBEEP. BEBEEP. BEBEEP."

"Huh? I'm picking up… you are too, aren't you?" Takato looked at Davis.

Davis nodded. 'A digivice. A D3. and it doesn't belong to anyone here."

"I'm picking up a D-arc, I'm pretty sure. Do you think, Ryo?" Takato looked at Henry and Rika. "it could be one of the others too though…"

"We need to investigate this."

"yeah, but, they're indicating different directions."

"So we have a tamer and a digi-destined out there, somewhere, in the Dark area. They are likely neither informed, nor aware, of what is going on right now. And are bound to get into huge amounts of trouble."

"So what do we do?"

"We rescue them."

"Their in two different directions. Do we do them one at a time, or split up?"

"Normally, I'd say flip a coin and go for one before the other, but we just took out a section lord. We don't have time to squander; our threat level just went up a notch or 5. We go for both and split up, agreed?"

The consensus was well, a complete consensus, is there any other kind?

TK outlined a plan he'd just come up with. "Takuya and Koji, you'll come with us. Um, Lucas, can you join us too? We need somebody with Experience so we can avoid anything unnecessary."

"The rest of you, let's see, that's Rika, Takato, Henry, Zach, Morgan, Leo, Tina, Ikuto, and Masaru, will follow Takato's D-arc's signal. That splits us evenly. 9 and 9. sound good?"

"good enough, let's get moving before the poor kid's get eaten or something."

"For once, Davis, you're making perfect sense." Kari smiled and laughed at her own joke, leaving Davis sputtering for mere moments, before he laughed too.

"Alright, let's rock and roll people."

"Let's, my D3 says we have to go to the right. Um, is there someplace on the other side we'll meet up with you guys?"

"Our Digi-vices have a tracking function just like the D3s, we'll follow it Lucas, he'll follow it to us, work for you?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Come on Guys, follow me. Last one there has to wash the socks."

"Eww, there is no way I'm washing your socks Davis." TK pinched his nose at the thought.

"Then, you'd better get moving, cause at this right, you'll be washing mine too!" shouted ken, who was just behind Davis.

"I'm not wearing socks, does that I'm excluded from this?" asked Takuya, who, along with Koji, was already alongside Davis, and was only keeping pace, versus passing, because somehow his head managed to remember Davis was the only one who knew which way to go.

"I think so, but I'm not sure, the rules never make much sense," Kari said, as she ran behind them. TK was left in last place, just behind Lucas, as they dashed off.

The others blinked after them until they disappeared into the sunshine. "Well, they're certainly energetic all of a sudden. You wouldn't even think we'd just taken down a bad guy, cept the sun's shining." Everyone burst out laughing, Even the normally serious Rika, and the even more normally serious Tina.

"Alright, let's rock this part ourselves, we've got a lot of ground to cover, I bet. Takato, if you'd be so kind," Morgan motioned Takato to the lead, where Rika and Morgan joined him. Zach talked to Ikuto, asking questions about being raised as a digimon, Masaru and Leo discussed old fights, and Tina walked along at the back with Henry. The digimon had dispersed amongst each other, Terriermon hitching a ride on Guilmon while he walked next to Slicemon, who happened to be the first female dino type not out to kill him. He was curious, who wouldn't be? The only "girl" digimon he'd known was Renamon, not exactly an education in the feminine. Blazermon, Renamon, Falcomon, and Commandramon had all dispersed, to check ahead. Agumon followed along behind masaru, being doubly awed by the sharing of fight stories between the two, who were demonstrating the fights with punches, and in Leo's case, a couple kicks, as they walked. Tina and Henry were each unsure of how to start up a conversation.

"so, um, You kinda remind me of Ken. I mean, he was all "I'm the digimon Emperor" in the show, and in real life too, I understood."

"you know, bringing up the "so you used to be evil?" is not exactly the best pickup line."

"Um, erm, who said anything about a pickup line?"

"Well, um, nobody?"

"Fair enough. So… What do you do for fun here?"

"Take out condemned digimon, get in fights, play videogames on zach's laptop, watch a movie or two. You'd be amazed at how much he's updated that thing, and how much he's downloaded, since outside access was restored. Of course, that's when he's not trying to solve some kind of crazy digi-world puzzle."

"Sounds like izzy, or even me."

"you?"

"My dad "Created" digimon, remember? I'm something of a Hacker myself. And I play lots of video games… well, I did before I discovered digimon were real. Now, it's much more fun to play with Terriermon."

The sun switched off, but the mist did not return, and the moon and stars shown in the sky as they kept up the pace, not stopping till morning, where they could now see mist ahead. "so, stop here, eat, rest, and keep guard during the day?"

"While we have it, we should sleep during the day. Any problems?" people were already asleep. Morgan yawned and went to sleep.

Takato and Rika talked for a while before falling asleep next to each other.

Henry and Tina shared first guard duty, because neither wanted to go to sleep, and finished their conversation from before. Leo and Masaru took the second, and final, shift of the day.

Then, as night fell, it was time to plod into the mists, into the unknown, to rescue a fellow no one was sure they knew. "So, everybody ready?"

"Does it matter?" asked Takato. "We're going anyways, ready or not. So let's go."

"Let's." Rika took Takato's hand, and he led them into the mists, away from the sea, and into danger they would perhaps never truly understand till they had faced and conquered it, but that didn't matter. They were Tamers, digi-destined, they were Warriors, fights, DATS, they were ready, even if they hadn't quite realized it themselves. It was the darkness running scared.


	17. Davis, are you sure it wasn't a left?

4

Chapter 17 "Davis, are you sure it wasn't a left?"

*A/N: hi guys, readers, girls, people, and others. Your friendly neighborhood author saying this is likely to be the last chapter for a little bit. I hope to have more soon, but I'm working on two stories here… not counting Dreams, and I have to split time between them. R and r people, and also, thanks for reading. Now enjoy!*

"Yes, I'm sure TJ!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

"Look, the D3 says we have to go just the way we're going, it isn't my fault there's more mountains and a giant lake in the way. Let's just fly over it!"

Kari smiled. "That's a great idea Davis."

"Wah, it is? Yeah, I guess it is, of course it is, I thought of it after all."

"For once," added Yolie as an aside.

"Hey, you should give Davis more credit," Veemon countered.

"Thanks Veemon, but I think I'm outnumbered here, so let's just fly. I ride with Kari!" Davis declared.

"Alright," Kari grinned mischievously. Several people turned to stare in wonder.

"Um, somebody pinch me, but did she just agree to that?" TK was at an utter loss. Then, "Ouch!"

"Well, you said to pinch you," offered Lucas, by way of explanation. He grinned and laughed, and soon all but TK had joined in.

Takuya noticed this, and slung has arm around TK's shoulder, and tag-teamed him with Patamon. "Come on dude, so what? A, She makes her own choices, I learned that from Zoe, and B, we're all just having some laughs."

"Yeah., TK, so what if Kari is for some weird reason not shooting down Davis, what are you gonna do about it? Just lighten up!" Patamon pushed TK's hat down over his eyes.

He pulled it up and sighed. "Guess your right."

"So laugh," ordered Takuya and started tickling him. Soon both Davis and Lucas had joined in, while the others just held their sides in merriment. TK was laughing himself hoarse.

Davis wiped some sweat off his brow. "so, now that that's done, shall we fly TK?"

"Let's go Davis, lead the way."

"Of course, I am the leader afterall."

"For now," grinned Takuya, and with one last laugh, they flew, or in Cody's case, swam across.

Nothing happened crossing the lake, other than Davis being almost completely distracted by the fact he was riding behind Kari. Nefartimon had to remind him more than once where his mind was supposed to be.

The Mist reared up as day become instant gloomy doomy darkness, and the digi-destined passed out of the not so dark ocean area.

"The D3 has changed directions. It wants us to take a right into that canyon. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure Davis?"

"I dunno, I just am."

"Well, you're in the lead, so let's go already." TK shrugged.

"Yes, I am in the lead, so let's… just do what he said." Davis sighed and trudged off, slightly annoyed that TK had stolen his thunder, as it were.

***

"I'm not here to fight, ok? Couldn't you just let me be? Aw come on, mon, just let me go and you won't have any trouble." The kid, about 16, wearing a combination of White, Grey, Black, and of all things, Green, backed away slowly from the giant dinosaur staring him down. It looked hungry. "I don't taste good, seriously."

"You are human, you are Digidestined. I take you to my master, be rewarded. Now behave Tiny human."

The Digi-destined's face suddenly became serious, and he looked at the creature before him. "Fine. I'll take you down." He drew his sword, a daito, and leaping and bounding off a nearby tree, swung at the claw reaching towards him. The huge black arm gushed blood where it was struck, and the creature roared in pain. Its counterstrike missed by inches, and he felt the breeze as it soared just over his head. He landed, but before he could strike again, he was hit by the tail, which tossed him into a tree. The device he had picked up earlier fell out of his pocket, and started glowing. "Ow, oh, what now?"

***

The Canyon led them to a cave, which could only be part of the tunnel network. As Davis prepared to lead them into the cave, a voice floated out of the cave. "Who dares disturb this sanctuary?" A Baromon suddenly appeared in the entrance. He looked _really_ imposing.

"Uh, im, we do? The Digidestined?"

"Ahahahahaha! Children, I have waited long for your arrival. But you should not bandy about that you are the chosen ones so lightly, still, all is well. Please, enter, I have something for you that I have guarded a long time."

Each looked at the other for several seconds, failing to notice both Davis and Lucas walking right in. They did after a few seconds more, and then chased after them, calling, "Hey wait!"

Ken grabbed Davis by the shoulder. "Davis, wait, how do we know we can trust him?"

"I don't really know, but if we don't take the risk, how can we get anywhere. Besides, the D3 says to go this way."

Yolie looked to Lucas. "I think he's telling us the truth. And if he is, tis safer inside."

Takuya walked up and headed inside after Baromon. "Can't argue with that."

Koji grinned as he walked next to Takuya. "Yeah. Mr. Flame for brains has a point for once."

"Yeah, gues… Hey!"

To general laughter, they trooped inside.

Ciclemon walked up next to Veemon. "Is Your human always so Bullheaded?"

Veemon answered, "Yeah, that's Davis."

Baromon led them to a side chamber not far from the entrance, and concealed it once they were inside. Within was strange Tablet, with Digicode inscriptions on it.

"Can anybody read that?" asked Gatomon. She looked around at them. "Cause we don't have an Izzy in the group, and I'm pretty sure Ken never could."

"I can, I think. I AM a legendary warrior." Koji walked forward and studied the Tablet.

He stood up, and recited,

_Others yet shall find the cipher_

_You shall seek the Dreamer not_

_That you may find, one lost, soon found_

_The one who in Nightmare's thrall is held_

"That's it. So, what does it mean?" he looked around, and most eyes fell to Baromon.

"I do not know what the Tablet reads, or I did not until today, nor can I interpret it. I am sorry I can be of no more help."

Lucas's face suddenly lit up. "Maybe, it means Her."

"You mean…?"

He nodded. "what the heck else are we missing but her? She would be a powerful force indeed."

Baromon suddenly grew tense, as did several of the other digimon. "Others are coming," he said.

They rushed out of the side chamber to the sounds of roars, wails, and very unpleasant sounds. He turned to them, and said, "Go, that way! Leave me to my duty. I shall be alright, and we shall meet again, Children. Go, quickly. This is not a fight for you."

"But…" Several of them started forward to help.

"GO!" And he blasted the ceiling, collapsing the passage between them.

They looked at each other. "Well, let's go then." Ken and Davis lead the way down the tunnel.


	18. Where the hell am I?

2

Chapter 18 "Where the hell am I?"

"Battle Rod Break!" another giant dinosaurish creature arrived on the scene, a dissipating glow surrounding him. He smashed the other creature away with his still fiercely glowing tail. It turned tail and ran off.

The teen walked calmly over to his sword, picked it up, and sheathed it, before turning to look at the creature in front of him, strange device in hand. "I have no idea what is going on, what that was, or who you are, or where this is, how I got here, or why I'm here, but I'd be willing to bet you have some crazy connection to whatever this thing is, and that you're about as on my side as I'm likely to find in this prehistoric jungle, where it's probably always night time. Damn my supposed genre know how, I have no idea what I'm doing here damn it."

The creature looked at him, then suddenly glowed and changed form to a smaller creature that walked on two legs. It was black, dressed in black samurai armor similar to that of the larger form it had just abandoned. "My name is Ryuudamon. You are my Tamer. I have waited a long time for you to come here."

"ok, so where is here?" the sky was still dark, the place very dreary. It was surprisingly depressing.

"This is the Dark Area, where all the evil digimon are sent."

"ok, next question. I thought digimon where from that crazy card game some of my friends used to play.

"Card… Game?"

"You have cards and they each have different values and do different… oh shit…"

Thankfully, there was no digimon going, "they each do oh shit?" as Ryuudamon had already turned around to stare at the collection of large dinosaur type digimon currently in a half moon formation before the Tamer and his new partner.

*

"Ok, so we have to find the Cypher? Or were we finding the Dreamer not? Did it mean we aren't supposed to find the dreamer?" Davis looked around at the others. Suddenly, the D3 started blinking and beeping insistently. The signal, the kid with a D3, was moving. Suddenly, it stopped, then blinked really loudly and disappeared. Everyone's breath caught for a moment, and then the signal started up again, once more moving. Everybody grabbed whatever they happened to have set down, and took off running, Davis in the lead.

The Signal was close, it wouldn't be too much harder to find. Suddenly Lucas stiffened and jumped backwards as something attacked them. It was a Digimon… Dark Tyrannamon… lots of them. And in the middle of the pack… was a kid, fighting for his life. Against another kid… who looked just like him… of course, the fact BlackAgumon was attacking one and not the other seemed to give some indication of whose side they were supposed to be on. "CHARGE!" David shouted… even though everyone had ALREADY charged…

The fight was short, the fight was sweet, the fight was simple, the fight was awesome, the Dark Tyrannamon went running. Standing in the middle of the battlefield was a 15 year old kid with weird hair and weird eyes, and weird clothes. His clothes were split down the middle with black on the left and white on the right, but with digicode on each side in the opposite color to the side it was on. His hair was black and white… and so were his eyes.

Black Agumon stood next to him. "This, Partner, friend. I trust him, so you should."

"Hey buddy, something wrong with you? What's up with the weird speech pattern?"the kid asked his apparent partner, black and white D3 in hand.

"I'm fine. Speech code damaged, talk funny till repaired."

"Well, we all got something off about us I guess. Look at me, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to look like this."

"Alright, who are you and what's with the D3!?" demanded Davis as he charged up, the others in hot pursuit.

"What the hell is a D3 and who the hell are you? But still, I can give you a name. Call me Musouka."


	19. That's a name of a different tune

Chapter 19 That's a name of a different tune

"Can you not run faster Tamer?"

"Hey I'm running as fast as I can but I'm tired, hungry, and confused. And this place just seems to love sapping my will to live and fight."

"Yes, the dark area, it is known to do these things. But keep going! Even together, we cannot defeat them all!"

"We haven't even tried! How do we know that?"

"Because I have never beaten even half that number alone, and I know you cannot handle more than 1! Or you would have done so!"

"Oh ha ha! He just caught me by surprise!" The kid took a glance back. The Black Tyrranamon and other dino digimon that pursued them had surprisingly not gained ground, rather, they seemed intent on keeping the distance.

BlackRyudamon noticed his glance, and spoke again, saying, "We are being herded. But I know this area better than they, we can yet escape. Look, see? They march us toward that small cave, into which they will not fit. But it is a dead end there. But another cave is there, smaller, that only I have found. It will fit us both. But we must hurry."

"Sounds like a plan, my little samurai dragon man, or I suppose it's mon, isn't it?"

"Your sense of humor, I like it."

"Thanks."

"Quickly, into the cave! I will hold them for a moment while you get in." The hole was big enough for him to crawl through, which is why he had to go first… Black Ryuudamon could just walk right into it. It slipped into it and came out into a larger cavern, large enough that he could almost stand. Black Ryuudamon slipped into the cavern behind him. Some banging could be heard, but the cavern was apparently very rock solid. "we safe now. But must move. Tunnels have other enemies inside. Follow, quickly."

The talked quietly as they walked, getting to know each other a little better as they went. Finally, "So, I never did get around to telling you my name."

"you're name? You will trust me with it?"

The teen nodded. "Sure. It's," But he was cut off by an echoing voice. Someone else was in the tunnels, talking loudly. It was obviously someone who didn't think they had to fear anything. Or were woefully ignorant.

*

At that moment…

"So where do we go, right or left? Cause there isn't a path going straight."

"I don't know guys. But I'm against splitting up. Scooby doo and his gang always did, and that's how the ghost got them." Ikuto looked around. "What? It's true. And who knows what kinds of digimon could be lurking around here."

"I'm with Ikuto. Splitting up is a bad idea. I say we pick a direction and see if the signal gets closer by going that way," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good to me. So how do we pick a direction?" asked Morgan, looking around at a sea of suddenly blank faces.

"Men," Tina said in disgust, before marching off down the left hand path.

"I think that decides that…" Henry said, before following her with Takato and Rika. The others quickly took off after them.

It didn't take long to see that Tina had picked the right direction. The signal was moving closer.

"I think he's around this corner…" Takato commented, to no one in particular.

"That's good, I want to find this kid already," Zach sighed.

"Dang it, my fists are getting itchy. Something is coming, and I'm betting we'll end up fighting it," Masaru was saying to Leo.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. Blazermon, do you sense anything?"

"Just the usual weird feeling I get from these tunnels. Nothing specific…"

"Agumon?"

"I don't smell anything Aniki."

"That's ok Agumon."

"Hey the signal stopped moving! It's…. right behind this wall…" Takato sighed and sat down. "How do we go through a wall?" Quickly a succession of attempts were made by the digimon, but the best anyone managed was Razormon, who made a long deep cut in the wall, which did not reach all the way through the wall. The signal had not moved.

Suddenly, the wall shook. "Ehy, everyone, I think he's trying to get to us from the other side! Let's go back at this, this wall can be broken!" the only thing nobody had tried was Geogreymon, because Masaru had nothing to punch… and even it he had, Geogreymon would not have fit in the tunnel. As it was, only one champion could fit at the spot at a time.

Suddenly, the wall shook again. "Battle Rod Break!" It shattered.

"Hello all. I'm Corben Cypher, and I do hope you're friendly…" The kid with a sword stepped through the wall, a quadruped dragon wearing Samurai armor, GinRyumon, following him.

"They are friends, Tamer. They are Tamers too." Corben blinked.

"Hey, I recognize you lot! You were on tv during that D-reaper incident! Wait, so those were really… digimon? Damn! I have got to stop disbelieving everything…"

"Um, yeah, that was us. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too," he said as he held out his hand to shake.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 "This just keeps getting more complicated."

They were all seated against the walls of the tunnels, talking. "So you're Corben Cypher and you're… well… how'd you get here?" asked Takato.

"I'm not really sure… but I'm getting a little sick of everything trying to kill me. Blackryudamon is the only thing keeping me in relatively one piece."

"Well at least we found you…" said Henry. "Now if only we knew why you are important.

"If I knew that… I'm not sure. Alright, can somebody…" began Corben, but he was interrupted by Tina.

"Start from the beginning?" she smiled.

"YES! Please?"

And so the story thus far was recounted. Some things, like romance, were left out, but for the most part, it was the same story.

"Well that's… damnit. Didn't you already save the world?" Corben asked, looking at the assembled Digidestined.

"Yes, they did. Everyone here has done it at least once. Problem is, like we said… We left the job unfinished. And we need your help to save it completely. Or at least, I'm assuming so, since here you are…"

Corben looked at Blackryudamon. "Well, I'm in. I want to go home… I suspect I'm not going there unless I help you."

"Please. Help," asked Blackryudamon.

"Guess that's it then."

"Great, so we found the source of the signal… what next?" asked Takato. Rika mused next to him.

"Renamon? Any ideas?"

"Not right now, Rika… unless perhaps it is to look for information."

"Good idea Renamon," said Tina. "We should, for now, look into finding info on the status of the enemy. We know the locations of Lilithmon's and Barbamon's castles, but not Leviamon's location. And we don't currently know the extent to which the Dark Area has reconnected."

Quickly it was decided they would head for the nearest section lord for a little spying, to see what they could find. Unfortunately for them, that meant Astamon, a king of the Dark Area they'd never encountered before.

"It's nice to meet you Musouka. What are you doing here though?" asked Kari.

Meanwhile, Lucas was talking with the others about the fact that Musouka's name fit "The Dreamer." It was going to be a long day.

/ I apologize for the incomplete chapter. I'm going to work on it, assuming my testing of the reboot falls through. I am going back to the beginning and reworking the finer details of the story, but leaving the overall points much the same. It's still seasons 1-5, but I'm reducing the number of character I deal with at any one time, etc. just check it out, let me know, and I'll try to get a proper chapter 20 up meantime. This isn't a vote or anything, but whichever story I feel is better, hopefully supported by my meager fanbase, will continue.

/chapter more complete. Still working on the Musouka half, but I have to go back through my story to check things. Meanwhile, let me know what you think of this and the new story as well. Thanks.


End file.
